EL AMO DE LA MUERTE
by cieloskie
Summary: La muerte de Harry había destruido a Ginny, pero había decidido vivir por el hijo que esperaba; 5 años después el regresaba de la muerte para hundirla en el mismo infierno. "él no podía haberla abandonado, él no podía haberse hecho pasar por muerto", pero sí lo había hecho, Harry la había abandonado.
1. Chapter 1

**EL AMO DE LA MUERTE**

**Sé que aún no termino mis otras historias pero estoy algo falta de inspiración en algunas y en otras pues como acostumbro a escribir mucho pues aun no termino los capítulos. Esta historia tendrá capítulos no tan extensos, y espero les guste.**

**SUMARY: La muerte de Harry había destruido a Ginny por completo, pero había decidido vivir por el hijo que esperaba; poco menos de 5 años después el regresaba de la muerte para hundirla con él al mismo infierno. "él no podía haberla abandonado, él no podía haberse hecho pasar por muerto" se repetía Ginny para mitigar su dolor, pero la cruel realidad es que sí, Harry lo había hecho, la había abandonado.**

**Cap. 1: El regreso de la muerte**

La noche estaba despejada, un frio perturbador congelaba los huesos y erizaba la piel, el vapor de su respiración era lo único que surcaba el aire mientras caminaba con decisión por aquella pradera que tantas veces había transitado, aquella pradera que tan bello color tenia por el día, con aquel verde que tanta vida ofrecía; "_ella amaba ese color"-_ pensó, tanto como él amaba el rojo de su cabellera; las luces de aquella casa brillaban en el firmamento, la música tenue de la celebración se dejaba escuchar; por un momento paró, dudo, y tuvo miedo, pero después de respirar profundamente, siguió con su camino, se dijo así mismo: "_vengo a recuperar lo que es mío",_ "_vengo a recuperar lo que yo mismo había dejado por quererlos_ proteger"; el aroma florar de su perfume hiso que volviera a parar su caminar, era su perfume lo recordaba claramente, lo podía reconocer a millones de kilómetros, era aquel perfume que se le quedaba impregnado en el cuerpo cuando le hacia el amor, pero nuevamente se tuvo que recordar: _"no vengo por ella, a ella ya no la amo, ella ya no me pertenece, solo vengo por él, nada más por él"._

En la madriguera la fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo, todos cantaban el cumpleaños feliz al pequeño niño que aplaudía y reía sonoramente, la madre le dio un beso lleno de amor en la frente y le dijo que lo amaba mientras la música y los presentes seguían cantando.

- ¡Vamos mi amor!, pide un deseo y sopla la vela- dijo la mujer de deslumbrante cabellera roja cuando al música seso

- ¿puedo pedir cualquier cosa?- preguntó expectante el niño que cumplía 4 años

- sí mi vida, pero no lo digas en voz alta, sino no se cumple- el niño hiso lo que se le pidió y la velita prendida se apagó después de un sonoro soplido

- ¡ese es mi ahijado!, tienes mucho pulmón- dijo Ron mientras se ponía en frente con una cámara- ahora una foto de la feliz familia- dijo sonriente, Ginny abraso a su hijo y luego se acercó un hombre rubio que abraso a la mujer por su cintura, el flash de la cámara dio a conocer a los presentes que el feliz momento se había inmortalizado

- iré por algunos platos- dijo Ginny y le dio un beso tierno a su hijo y otro a su esposo, para luego salir por la puerta de la cocina

- yo lo cuido- dijo el hombre rubio mientras despeinaba riendo al niño

- papá, ¿cuando termine la fiesta puedes llevarme a volar con mi nueva escoba?- pregunto con ilusión abrasando a su padre el niño, "su padre", aquel hombre podría ser cualquier cosa menos el padre de aquel niño, el rubio platino de la cabellera de Draco Malfoy y sus ojos grises contrastaban con el cabello azabache del niño, y el color miel de su mirada

- será mañana campeón, hoy ya es muy tarde- dijo Malfoy mientras alzaba en brazos a su hijo, "su hijo", que verdad es aquella que dice que padre es quien cría y ama y no quien engendra, para Draco Malfoy ese niño era tan hijo suyo como de Ginny.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta principal sonó, todos miraron expectantes, nadie esperaba a nadie, un niño con cabello azul corrió a abrir la puerta tímidamente, los presente no distinguieron la figura del hombre porque las sombras de la noche no lo permitía, pero el niño si podía distinguirlo, lastima que no lo recordaba

- ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto con curiosidad

- ¿quién es Teddy?– preguntó Hermione mientras partía el pastel

- ¿no me reconoces?- hablo aquella sombra al expectante niño, el bullicio de la sala seso, aquella voz, la podían reconocer en cualquier parte, la había escuchado tatas veces, pero escucharla ahora podía parecerse más a la peor de las pesadillas o a el más irreal y bello de los sueños. Ron tropezando corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par dejando que la luz de la casa le diera de lleno a la figura, todos empalidecieron, Molly abrasó a su esposo y comenzó a sollozar.

- ¿tu?- pregunto Ron cuando algo de oxigeno acumulado en sus pulmones salió

- Ron, viejo amigo- dijo el hombre de cabellera negra y ojos verdes sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras, aunque si quería ser sincero consigo mismo ver a ron parado frete a él solo le provocaba querer abrasarlo y llorar como cuando era niño.

- no puede ser- dijo Hermione que camino temerosa para fijarse mejor pero sintiéndose mareada cayo en el sofá sin fuerzas; Arthur miro hacia el reloj de los Weasley, aquel que decía dónde estaba cada uno de sus integrantes, hacia muchos años que la foto de Harry se encontraba allí, hacía poco menos de 5 años que la foto de Harry acompañaba a la de Fred en el lugar que decía MUERTO, pero mientras miraba aquel reloj, la imagen de Harry cambio rápidamente de lugar y se colocó en CASA

- ¿por qué apagaron la música?- pregunto la pelirroja que llegaba con algunos platos, no se molestó en ver hacia la puerta si no hasta que el perfume y la presencia de alguien observándola se hiso real, giro hacia los presentes que miraban hacia la puerta, algunos rostros aterrados y otros con lágrimas le provocaron escalofríos, ella se dijo así misma que no mirara, pero aquel aroma, aquella sensación de ser observada como el solo lo hacia la hiso temblar.

Se armó de valor y respiro profundamente y lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia el piso y con la misma lentitud miro los zapatos del visitante, comenzó a elevar su mirada, por los pantalones de tela ajustados del hombre, la capa solo dejo ver algo de la camisa ploma que llevaba puesta, subió lentamente hasta toparse con esos ojos verdes que tan bien conocia, sintió que el calor del cuerpo la abandonaba, sintió que su vista se empañaba por las lágrimas que purgaban por salir, pronto sintió que no podía respirar.

- ¿Harry?- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras trataba de decir algo más, pero nada salía de sus balbuceos, mientas la lagrimas caían sin poder evitar de sus ojos

Verla entrar con aquella alegría característica en ella, tan bella tan dulce, provoco algo en el interior del joven muchacho, era tan hermosa que dolía; se dijo así mismo: _"ya no la amo, ya no la amo, no debo amarla",_ pero aun dentro de él existía un sentimiento tan profundo que lo dejo perturbado. Cuando vio sus ojos el peso de todo lo que había hecho le cayó en sima, la había abandonado, la había dejado con un hijo en el vientre, pero lo peor de todo es que se había hecho pasar por muerto.

- ¿Harry?- volvió a decir la joven muchacha entre lágrimas, sus ojos reflejaban compasión, con su mirada ella le pedía compasión, la estaba haciendo sufrir, y el sufría por verla sufrir; sin poder decir nada más la vio caer inevitablemente desmallada en los brazos de uno de sus hermanos que pudo reaccionar con rapidez.

Quiso correr a abrasarla, pero cuando dio un paso Ron lo detuvo del brazo

- dime que perdiste la memoria, dime que estuviste en coma por 5 años pero no te atrevas a decir que nos abandonaste, que la abandonaste… ¡dilo!- exigió el pelirrojo muchacho con ira

- lo siento- fue lo único que dijo, esa única palabra explicaba millones de cosas a Ron, tantas que quiso golpearlo pero el peso de la verdad solo hiso que lo soltara golpeara la pared y comenzara a llorar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón la demora, es que a veces el trabajo no me deja respirar. Les dejo el segundo capítulo y prometo subir antes del domingo.**

**CAP. 2.- ADIÓS A UN HÉROE**

_**4 años y 7 meses antes**_

El mundo consideraba que Harry Potter era la persona más afortunada del mundo, tenía todo lo que podía desear, durante los 4 años siguientes a la derrota de Voldemort la paz y la tranquilidad habían reinado gracias a él, siendo considerado un héroe para todos. Se había casado hace un año con la mujer que amaba y tenía un trabajo perfecto como jefe del cuartel de auores, era venerado y respetado por toda la comunidad mágica; para todos Harry Potter era la persona más feliz del mundo, pero nada es tan perfecto como parece y el mundo puede considerar que nada le podía salir mal, pero la verdad es otra, había algo que lo atormentaba y que marcaría el curso del declive de su perfecta vida feliz.

En la oscuridad de su recamara, el peso de su vida lo agobiaba, sin embargo solo allí con ella junto a él se sentía tan seguro y en paz, todo era perfecto y nada podía aterrarle cuando sentía el cuerpo de su mujer a lado de él, allí recostados en su cama en su recamara en el número 12 de Grimauld Place, su mundo giraba en torno a ella. Pero no todo era color rosa, hacia unas semanas las amenazas a su familia se hacían más constantes, él había decidido que la pelirroja no supiera nada, le encantaba verla feliz, segura, decirle que había un loco detrás de él y de ella era solo crear incertidumbre y temor en su esfera de tranquilidad y felicidad; los mortífagos cada día se hacían más fuertes y eso lo atormentaba, era peligroso, solo ayer había recibido una carta, una amenazas para ser más específico_," cuida a tu mujer porque será la primera que veras morir"_, decía aquel pergamino, miro nuevamente a Ginny quien descansaba sonriente sobre su pecho, acaricio su espalda desnuda con devoción… ¡_maldita sea cuanto la amaba, por ella daría mi vida, mi felicidad, por verla feliz, tranquila, viva seria capas de morir" _se dijo mentalmente.

Debería sentirse feliz, la cena de anoche había sido preparada por su esposa para darle una gran noticia, "_serás papá"_ le había dicho con una sonrisa radiante cuando vio aquellas botitas de bebe en su cama, lo había embargado una felicidad indescriptible pero al mismo tiempo un terror increíble, ahora no solo su mujer corría peligro si no también su bebe, su pequeño hijo, el fruto del casi enfermizo amor que le tenía a aquella pelirroja que lo hacía respirar.

Cuando uno tiene que tomar decisiones es la parte más difícil de todas, aquella cruel realidad le había caído en sima como un baldazo de agua, pero solo una cosa estaba clara en su cabeza proteger a su familia con su vida. A la mente inmediatamente le llego el plan que haba estado meditando sin mucho empeño durante semanas, no sabía si estaba haciendo bien o mal, solo sabía que tenía que hacerlo, que tenía que cuidar de su familia, mantenerla a salvo, porque los amaba

- ¿Harry? ¿Estas despierto?- dijo Ginny levantado su vista para mirarlo

- sí, no tengo mucho sueño- dijo Harry sonriéndole con calidez

- ¿te molesto la noticia?- pregunto con temor, el corazón de Harry se acongojo y su sonrisa desapareció, ¿Cómo podía creer algo como eso? Con el amor que le tenía, ese hijo era una nueva razón para seguir luchando.

- nunca digas algo como eso, tú y mi hijo son mi familia, y los amo con todo mi ser, no podría estar más feliz del mundo de ser padre- le dijo con seriedad

- entonces dime porque últimamente estas tan pensativo- indagó alejándose un poco para poderse sentar en la cama cubriendo su desudes con la sábana

- no es nada, no te preocupes- le dijo besando con suavidad sus labios

- te amo Harry- le murmuro sin despegarse de los labios de su esposo

- Ginny hay una misión, mañana tengo que viajar- le dijo cuándo se separó de los labios de su esposa para respirar

- ¿por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto haciendo una mueca molesta, a Ginny no le gustaba que su esposo viajara a misiones, era el jefe podía no ir, y cuando iba era porque la misión sin duda era muy peligrosa y requerían de su destreza, y eso la asustaba.

- Un mes a lo mucho- dijo Harry acariciando con dulzura su mejilla

- ¿te vas a cuidar verdad?- pregunto Ginny acomodándose en su hombro

- si mi amor- le dijo acariciando su rostro

- juraste que siempre regresarías, nunca lo olvides- le dijo Ginny con temor

- y cumpliré mi promesa, voy a regresar mi amor- le dijo Ginny besándola con devoción

- bueno, cuando llegues comenzaremos a comprar todo para el cuarto de él bebe- dijo Ginny sonriéndole con felicidad

- Ginny, prométeme una cosa- pidió Harry con seriedad

- ¿qué?- preguntó Ginny con confusión

- júrame que nunca me dejaras de amar, hasta el día de tu muerte- le pidió Harry tomando su rostro en las manos- júramelo- le exigió

- te lo juro- respondió

- júrame que nunca te perderé, haga lo que haga- pidió Harry, Ginny estaba muy confundida y comenzó a preocuparse

- lo juro- murmuro muy suave, pegando su frete con la de Harry

- porque yo te juro lo mismo, yo nunca te dejare de amar, te voy a amar incluso más allá de la muerte y prometo que nunca me perderás y que yo no permitiré perderte- le dijo con suma tristeza

- prometimos que no acabaría jamás, ¿lo recuerdas?... en nuestros botos, cuando nos casamos, dijiste que nuestro amor es para siempre- dijo Ginny besándole con suavidad

- te amo, nunca lo olvides, nadie te va a mar como yo Ginny… nadie- dijo Harry abrasándola posesivamente. Así estuvieron por largo tiempo, Harry tenía ganas de llorar, no quería alejarse de ella, esa pequeña mujer lo era todo para él.

- ¿le hablaras de mí?- preguntó Harry de repente

- Harry te irás por un mes- dijo confundida Ginny mirándolo a los ojos

- háblale de mí, a cada ahora si es posible y dile cuanto lo amo- exigió Harry- nunca le dejes de hablar de mí, recuérdale siempre que su padre lo ama- dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta,

- Harry me estas asustando- dijo Ginny realmente aterrada, era como si Harry se estuviera despidiendo

- no, no te asustes- sonrió Harry dándole tranquilidad y deposito un beso corto en los labios de su amada- te lo digo porque ya sabes las misiones siempre son peligrosas

- juraste que regresarías siempre, me lo juraste, acabas de…- trato de hablar ofuscada Ginny, pero Harry la calló con un beso tierno pero lleno de amor

- si te lo jure y lo hare te lo juro- le dijo Harry con seguridad, y era verdad, el regresaría por ella y por su hijo, aunque muera en el intento

- te amo tanto Harry- dijo Ginny subiéndose a horcajadas sobre el

- yo te amo más Ginny, nunca lo olvides, te amo con cada fibra de mí ser- le dijo Ginny acariciando la suavidad e su espalda y comenzó a besarla más apasionadamente, la recostó en la cama y comenzó con aquello a hacerla por última vez su mujer.

Cuando el amanecer asomo, Harry decidió no despedirse de Ginny, la dejó recostada en la cama, con una nota que decía "_nunca me olvides_" y después de admirarla y depositar en sus labios un suave beso se fue. Rápidamente llego al ministerio y entro a su despacho sin respirar, jadeante las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos y una rebelde cayo por su mejilla, golpeó con impotencia el escritorio, lo que iba a hacer le dolía mucho, Harry solo vivía por y para ella, y tener que llevar a cabo ese plan temía le quitaría lo único que en verdad le importaba, su familia.

- Ya está todo preparado- dijo Kingsley entrando sin llamar

- Perfecto- dijo Harry en voz baja secando su rostro de las lágrimas

- aun estas a tiempo de retractarte- dijo el moreno al notar el estado de su amigo

- tengo que hacerlo, es un plan a prueba de tontos- quiso bromear el azabache, pero la sonrisa que intento pareció mas una mueca de dolor

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?- preguntó el primer ministro mágico, Harry solo asintió- ¿Harry, sabes que podrías perderlos para siempre?

- ¡yo por ella y por mi hijo muero!; ¡por verla feliz, tranquila, en paz, sonriendo, muero sin dudarlo!- aseguro Harry con demencia

- bien, pero tengo que advertirte que una vez comience el plan no habrá vuelta a tras- dijo el moreno

- lo sé, solo prométeme una cosa, ¿los cuidaras?- pidió Harry suplicante

- te doy mi palabra- concluyo el ministro y salió de la oficina seguido del azabache

_**3 semanas después**_

Kingsley había mandado a llamar a Ron, le había dado la penosa noticia, el pelirrojo había llorado como cuando niño, su mejor amigo estaba muerto aun no lo podía creer, si no lo hubiera visto allí, pálido y frio nunca lo hubiera creído; su hermano del alma lo había dejado. Tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía, armarse de valor para contárselo a toda la familia, la conmoción era evidente, todo el mundo lloro, Hermione estaba desecha, pero aún faltaba un trago más amargo, cuando Ginny se enterara

Se había predispuesto hacer de conocimiento público el mismo día que a Ginny lo supiera, Kingsley la había citado en el ministerio para darle noticias de Harry, Ginny estaba exultante, tan feliz por saber del amor de su vida que la felicidad no le cabía en le pecho; cuando llegó a la oficina, un auditorio casi en penumbras donde noto la presencia de toda su familia, sonrió a todos con felicidad, pero aquella sonrisa desapareció cuando vio el rostro de todos compungido y llenos de dolor, miro a Hermione que abrasada a Molly las cuales no podían dejar de llorar, Ron se acercó lo suficiente como para que ella notara el sufrimiento en su mirada.

- ¿Que hacen todos aquí?- pregunto mirando a todos los presente, un frio le atravesó el alma, algo andaba mal- ¿Que paso que porque… porque están todo aquí…? - miro en todas las direcciones, Hermione no podía esconder las lágrimas y algo frio le atravesó el corazón

- Ginny- murmuro Bill pero nada más salió de sus labios

- Kingsley dijiste que me daría noticias de Harry ¿dónde está?- fue hasta estar frente al moreno, que no se inmuto y no dijo nada- ¿Por qué todos me miran?... ¿Por qué…?- dijo Ginny mientras un montón de lágrimas se acumulaban nublándole la vista, sentía dolor, tenía miedo, no sabía porque pero algo horrible le oprimía el corazón- ¡Por favor que alguien me diga algo!- grito al ver que nadie decía nada- Kingsley me dijiste que tenías noticias de Harry ¿dónde está?- le imploro, llorando amargamente, ella lo sabía en cierta forma lo sabía pero quería escucharlo de alguien

- Ron, Ron dime… dime donde esta Harry, por dios dime donde esta Harry- le imploro zarandeándolo de los hombros

- lo siento- dijo ron comenzando a llorar, esa fue la confirmación y algo dentro de Ginny se destruyó, giro hacia el fondo del salón, dos hombres habían estado parados delante de un ataúd que ahora se dejaba a la vista de todos, gruesas lagrimas cayeron por el rostro de la mujer

- ¿Kingsley?, Por dios no, noooo, nooo- murmuro con amargura llorando mientras se acercaba temblando hasta el cajón para confirmar sus sospechas temblando

- fue en una emboscada, - le dijo caminando tras de ella- Harry… está muerto

- ¡Noooooooo!- grito a todo pulmón- no por favor no- imploro llegando por fin hasta el cajón, miro su rostro pálido y sin vida- ¡nooooooo!- volvió a gritar y se derrumbó en el piso arrodillada- noooooo, por favor no- imploro, mientras golpeaba con impotencia el piso, y se tapaba el rostro con las manos temblando

Desde un espejo que en verdad era una ventana que no dejaba ver quien miraba tras de la misma, el hombre que miraba derramaba gruesa lágrimas de impotencia y dolor, la hacía sufrir, estaba rompiéndole el corazón a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, pero volteándose de la escena se dijo a si mismo que debía hacerlo debía hacerlo por el bien de su familia y con ese último pensamiento siguió su camino fuera de la oficina.

Después de aquel momento en que Ginny se había aferrado al ataúd de su amado esposo implorándole que no la dejara que la llevara con él, pudieron llevarla a otro lugar para darle una posición tranquilizante y pedirle que tuviera resignación. Ron, junto Arthur y el ministro salieron a conferencia de prensa y dieron a conocer al mundo que el gran Harry Potter había muerto y pidieron no atormentaran a su viuda en ningún momento porque el dolor que la aquejaba era el peor que podría tener la familia en general.

El mundo mágico estaba conmocionado, su héroe había caído en batalla, haciendo lo que siempre hiso, protegiendo a toda la comunidad; sin duda los honores que se le rindieron eran dignos de reyes, todos lamentaban su partida, en verdad la comunicada mágica amo a Harry Potter porque nunca en la historia ni siquiera en la muerta de Dumbledore la gente lloro como en aquellos días.

Un aire pesado se extendió en el planeta, el héroe del mundo mágica y muggle estaba muerto, el entierro seria en el valle de Godric, así lo había decidido Ginny en las pocas horas de calma que tenía cuando no lloraba, la ceremonia sería familiar, ya que los alrededores serian custodiados por aurores y ejercito muggle para que nadie pudiera entrar.

- Será en el valle del Godric, así lo decidió Ginny, tu cuerpo descansara junto a tus padres- dijo Kingsley al entrar a la oficina de Harry

- a veces Ginny es tan sentimental- dijo Harry sonriendo con melancolía sentado en el sillón de su escritorio

- Aún hay tiempo para que te retractes- dijo con seriedad Kingsley

- no Kingsley, ya no hay tiempo, tenemos que seguir adelante- dijo sin inmutarse el jefe de aurores

- la viste, esta desecha, ¿en verdad soportas verla destruida?- pregunto confundido el ministro

- yo sé que es duro pero se resignará, lo hará por nuestro hijo, conozco a Ginny, lo hará- contesto Harry con frialdad

- ¿y tú te resignarás cuando regreses y ella te odie y no te quiera en su vida?- pregunto el moreno apoyándose en el escritorio para mirar directamente a los ojos del muchacho

- … - Harry no dijo nada, sabía que nunca podría resignarse a perder a Ginny pero mientras la amenaza subsistiera sobre ella, él tenía que tragarse el dolor y la desesperación de verla lejos

- Harry…. ¡Ella está sufriendo!- dijo Kingsley desesperado

- ¡sufrirá!, ¡llorará! ¡y tarde o temprano llegara la resignación!- elevo la voz con frustración- …el dolor pasará- termino de decir con dolor

- Harry, estás perdiendo a tu esposa y a tu hijo, ¿estás consciente de ello?- pregunto ahora más calmado y ya rendido, ese muchacho era más obstinado que nadie que conociese

- sí, pero por su seguridad yo mató Kingsley y como ahora yo muero, porque créeme que alejándolos de mi estoy muriendo en vida- dijo el azabache con sufrimiento- Kingsley… a un muerto se le llora, sufre y extraña hasta que se te olvide que alguna vez existió y formo parte de tu vida, pero lo mío es distinto porque Ginny está viva y la voy a amar para siempre

El entierro fue muy conmovedor, los alrededores del valle de godric estaban repletos de gente, pero solo los muy allegado estaban en el cementerio, Ginny estaba palia, sufría, sufría mucho, no dejaba de llorar, cuando la losa se colocó, la gente comenzó a retirarse pero ella se quedó, le imploro a Ron que la dejara sola, se arrodillo en el gras y acaricio la losa que decía

**HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS**

_31/07/1980- 17/08/2002_

"_Porque nuestro amor va más allá de la muerte"_

- Aún recuerdo la primera vez que dijiste que me querías, fue después de aquel beso en el colegio- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa llena de tristeza, acariciando con melancolía la lápida- siempre te apoye Harry, yo siempre esperaría tu regreso, como cuando viajaste con Hermione y Ron para buscar horcuxes, aunque sufrí mucho por tu ausencia solo espere tu regreso era lo único que impulsaba a vivir- siguió hablándole a la nada con algunas lágrimas solitarias rodando por sus mejillas- después de la guerra todo cambio porque no dejaste de prometerme con el corazón que ibas a estar siempre conmigo, que nunca me dejarías- sollozo Ginny sin poder evitar derramar gruesas lágrimas- Hoy todo cambió y te has ido, sin mí, pero mi vida se quedó toda en tus labios toda contigo; seguiré en este mundo por nuestro hijo, porque es un bálsamo para mi dolor, porque es un regalito que me dejaste mi vida, porque de ahora en adelante, nada será más importante que nuestro hijo- lloro la pelirroja, tratando de evitar hacerlo, seco su rostro pero después de un silencio doloroso no pudo más y se derrumbó en la lápida y lloro amargamente- ¿Ahora yo que voy a hacer sin ti mi amor?, juraste que siempre regresarías… ¿porque me dejaste? ¿Por qué? ¿recuerdas que juraste no perderme que nunca te perdería ¿- exigió saber completamente desecha- sé que soy muy egoísta, pero te necesito a mi lado… yo sin ti me quiero morir, como hago para que regreses, para que me lleves contigo, la vida sin tu amor no es igual y nunca lo será- después de unos largos minutos donde se desahogó se puso en pie y seco su rostro de las lágrimas- prometimos que no acabaría jamás que nos amaríamos para siempre y así lo hare, Hasta La Eternidad mi amor, y espérame porque pronto llegare a tu lado para siempre- concluyo secando su rostro

- estoy seguro que lo último que quería su esposo es verla sufrir- dijo una voz tras de ella, Ginny volteo con lentitud y se topó con unos ojos cafés, cuya mirada le causo un escalofrió- seguir adelante sin duda es lo que el querría para usted

- ¿lo conozco?- preguntó Ginny confundida y extrañamente alegre por ver a aquel hombre de tez morena

- no lo creo, solo caminaba por aquí, vengo a ver a unos familiares- dijo el hombre y comenzó a caminar alejándose

- gracias- dijo Ginny y le sonrió con calidez y él le devolvió la sonrisa- adiós- dijo Ginny y se fue del lugar a paso lento, dejando al hombre solo sonriendo con melancolía

- adiós amor mío- dijo el hombre y siguió su camino


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón la demora, el trabajo me está volviendo loca, este capítulo es como de transición, la primera parte la tiene que leer escuchando la canción mañana es para siempre de Alejandro Fernandez que es la canción de la cual está inspirada esta historia. Disfruten la lectura y gracias a todos los que leen y mandan reviews**

**CAP. 3.- AL FINAL NO FUE PARA SIEMPRE**

_**Más de 3 años antes**_

_La madriguera relucía bajo la luz del sol, la carpa color esmeralda se alzaba imponente cobijando a los invitados, todo en la recepción era elegante y se veía espectacular; solo algunos 30 minutos antes se había presenciado la ceremonia de matrimonio de la pareja que ahora se acercaba al medio de la pista de baile para comenzar a moverse al ritmo de su primera canción como marido y mujer. Ella se veía hermosa, el cabello recogido en un elegante moño dejaba al descubierto su lozana piel apenas maquillada luminosamente y el largo cuello que estaba adornado por una bella gargantilla de diamantes la hacían ver sofisticada y extremadamente hermosa; su vestido era sobrio pero bello, de straples muy pegado al cuerpo, que se le ceñía a su hermosa figura._

_- Te ves hermosa- le murmuro su esposo al oído con una sonrisa radiante_

_- y tu muy guapo- le contesto la pelirroja con un sonrojo en las mejilla_

_- y ahora los novios bailaran su primera canción como marido y mujer- dijo un hombre regordete que amenizaba la reunión, una melodía muy hermosa comenzó a sonar y el muchacho tomando de la cintura a su mujer la atrajo a su cuerpo y comenzaron a bailar con lentitud_

_**El alma nos juntó  
con sólo un beso de testigo  
cada latido prometió  
que ibas a estar  
siempre conmigo. **_

_Aquella primera estrofa trasporto a Ginny a hace muchos años atrás, cuando era una adolescente enamorada, fue transportada a ese día donde aquel primer beso en medio de la sala común la volvió en la mujer más feliz del mundo, era inevitable no recordar aquellas tantas promesas junto a aquel muchacho. Aquella canción, con aquella melodía tan triste hizo que su corazón se acongojara y espesas lágrimas se amontonaran en sus ojos.  
_

_**Hoy todo cambió  
y es que has seguido otro camino  
pero mi vida se quedó  
toda en tus labios  
toda contigo.**_

_Con aquella frase Ginny se separó de su esposo violentamente, la canción no era propia para bailarla con su esposo, no cuando aquella frase le recriminaba un abandono y eso extrañamente solo la hacía pensar en una persona distinta a el hombre a que había unido su vida, le recordaba a una persona que estaba en un cementerio; se tomó el estómago y comenzó a respirar pesadamente, se sentí mal, como si de repente él le estuviera recriminado que se estuviera casando y eso le provocaba un dolor indescriptible_

_**Te dice un corazón desesperado **_

_**que regreses a mi lado**_

_**que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual**_

_- ¿Ginny te sientes bien?- preguntó su esposo con preocupación_

_- ¿Tu pediste esa canción?- pregunto con preocupación Ginny acercándose a su esposo temblorosa_

_- no, pensé que fuiste tu- le contesto el rubio muchacho algo confundido_

_- no Draco, no fui yo- contesto la pelirroja completamente contrariada_

_**Te pido con el alma que recuerdes**_

_**que juraste no perderme**_

_**prometimos que no acabaría jamás**_

_**que mañana es para siempre.**_

_Ginny se sintió mareada y se alejó de su esposo girando a mirar hacia todos lados como tartano de encontrar a alguien pero no sabía a quién, esa maldita canción era como si Harry se la estuviera diciendo, por dios tenia tantas dudas de esa boda y ahora esto, se sentía culpable, ¿es que esta era una señal de que Harry no hubiera querido verla casada con otro hombre?_

_**Dentro de mi piel**_

_**sigue la ausencia de tus manos**_

_**sigo tratando de entender**_

_**por que el destino**_

_**quiso engañarnos.**_

_Ginny no pudo más y salió corriendo hacia los músicos ante la expectante vista de todos los invitados, busco al organizador de la boda y al encontrarlo se le acerco_

_- ¿quién les pidió que abrieran la reunión con esa canción?- cuestiono Ginny temblorosa aun con lágrimas en los ojos_

_- fue usted- le respondió con tranquilidad el hombre regordete_

_- no, yo no fui, yo pedí otra- contesto Ginny a punto de llorar completamente confundida_

_- nos mandaron esta nota y es su letra- dijo el hombre entregándole el nombre de la canción en una pequeña hoja. Ginny tomo el papel donde leyó: __"se abrirá con mañana es para siempre". Ginebra._

_**Te dice un corazón desesperado**_

_**que regreses a mi lado**_

_**que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual**_

_- ¿no es su letra?- preguntó el hombre, Ginny sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, era su letra, pero estaba completamente segura que ella no había escrito aquella nota, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?... un terror terrible la embargaba, pero sobre todo dolor por que esa maldita canción le taladraba la cabeza, se sentía una maldita traidora, traidora del recuerdo del hombre que tanto amo_

_- sí, sí lo es- respondió, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny, ¿Quién podría haberle hecho esto?, alguien que sin duda quería recriminarle que abandonara con tanta prontitud su viudez, solo a 1 año y meses de la muerte de Harry… parecía tan poco_

_- Ginny, mi amor, será mejor que regresemos a la pista de baile, todos están mirando- dijo Draco, Ginny asintió cuando noto su presencia y tomándola del brazo la llevo consigo hasta el medio de la pista de baile_

_**Te pido con el alma que recuerdes**_

_**que juraste no perderme**_

_**prometimos que no acabaría jamás.**_

_Cuando llegaron al medio y se disponían a terminar de bailar la canción un niño se acercó con un ramo de rosas rojas_

_- Esto es para usted- Ginny sonrió a Draco en muestra de agradecimiento por las rosas-se las acaban de mandar, el mensajero insistió mucho en que se las diera en este momento y que por favor leyera la tarjeta en voz alta- Ginny tomo las rosas y vio alejarse al niño corriendo_

_- gracias amor- le dijo Ginny a Draco, pero la mirada seria del rubio le borro la sonrisa que tenia_

_- no Ginny no fui yo, yo no te envié esas flores- Ginny lo miro con consternación y un miedo la recorrió. Tomo la tarjeta con premura y la abrió_

_**Sé que hay**_

_**una fe que no se acaba**_

_**una luz y una mirada**_

_**que nos volverá a encontrar.**_

_Ginny no podía creer lo que aquella tarjeta decía y su mirada se nublo por las lágrimas, todos los presentes esperaban a Ginny leyera en voz alta la tarjeta como se le había pedido, pero ella simplemente estaba aterradoramente sorprendida_

_- hija, mi amor ¿qué dice esa tarjeta?- pregunto Arthur acercándose a ella_

_- dice… yo…- Ginny no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir, porque gruesas lagrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas, la voz se le perdió en un gemido; Ron rápidamente se acercó a ella y tomando la tarjeta la leyó en voz alta_

_**Te pido con el alma que recuerdes**_

_**que juraste no perderme**_

_**prometimos que no acabaría jamás**_

_- mientras el hombre que más te amo se pudre en un viejo cementerio, tú te revuelcas en una cama con su peor enemigo, al final no fue para siempre- leyó Ron consternado por lo que decía la tarjeta _

_**Que mañana es para siempre**_

_- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Ron con tristeza a los presentes, era una broma muy cruel, Ginny no merecía que la tratarán así, inmediatamente pensó que seguro algún acérrimo seguidor del niño que vivió se sentía defraudado de que su viuda no le guardara luto eternamente _

_- ¿Quien fue?- pregunto Ginny comenzando a temblar, no podía evitar llorar, aquella broma era demasiado cruel, ella aun no podía perdonarse por casarse nuevamente, aun no podía aceptar la muerte de su amado Harry- ¡pregunte que quien fue!- grito con amargura sin poder evitar derramar gruesas lágrimas de dolor e impotencia- ¡¿quién me hiso esto?, ¿Por qué?- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente abrasándose a su padre_

_**En la actualidad por la mañana**_

Sus ojos se abrieron, y la misma opresión en su pecho, la misma que sintió hace más de 3 años la embargo; una pesadilla, solo era una amarga pesadilla… no, no era una pesadilla, aquello había pasado el mismo día en que se había casado con Draco Malfoy

- solo fue una pesadilla Ginny- le dijo el hombre que dormía a su costado

- no Draco, no fue una pesadilla, solo son recuerdos que les gusta salir de lo más recóndito de mi mente cada vez que cierro los ojos- dijo con tristeza reincorporándose en la cama, su vida había cambiado mucho en esos años, ya no vivía en grimmauld place, ahora vive en la mansión Malfoy, tenía un hijo de su primer matrimonio llamado James y estaba casada desde hacía 3 años con Draco Malfoy, a quien su hijo le llamaba papá.

- tranquila, yo estoy a tu lado- le dijo Draco acariciando su hombro descubierto depositando un beso en él, Ginny se estremeció ante su contacto, aun después de tantos años no se acostumbraba al rose de su marido, simplemente no lo amaba lo suficiente o aun extrañaba a Harry.

- ¡papá, mamá!- de repente grito un niño de unos 4 años ingresando corriendo a la habitación, saltando se subió a la cama y abrasó a sus padres

- ¡campeón!- saludo Draco abrasando al pequeño niño de cabello azabache y ojos cafés que eran cubiertos por unas gafas cuadradas

- hoy es mi cumple años- dijo con emoción el pequeño niño

- feliz cumple años mi vida- hablo Ginny con una radiante sonrisa y abraso a su hijo con mucha fuerza y posesividad

- ¿me dan mis regalos?- pregunto el niño una vez se acomodara en la cama entre sus dos padres

- pero mira que convenenciero me resulto este muchachito- dijo Draco con una falsa decepción, despeinando cariñosamente al pequeño

- más tarde mi vida, ahora a desayunar y a abañarse, tenemos que llegar temprano a la madriguera para preparar la reunión de tu cumple años, a la abuela Molly no le gusta que nos tardemos- dijo Ginny mientras comenzaba a ponerse en pie. Los cumpleaños de toda la familia siempre se celebraban en la madriguera, era una tradición de toda la vida.

_Ver aquellas inscripción en aquella lapida siempre le habían provocado un dolor desgarrador; él no estaba muerto y estaba harto de que todo el mundo lo creyera, quería gritar, decir que estaba vivo que nadie lo había vencido… no, allí si se equivocaba, si lo habían vencido… porque él sin ella estaba muerto en vida y totalmente derrotado. El cementerio estaba solitario, una densa neblina le impedía la visión pero al girar su vista pudo ver a una mujer vestida de negro acercarse con unas rosa hasta él, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el vio la confusión y el terror en su mirada_

_- ¿Harry?- pregunto la pelirroja temblorosa_

_- Ginny- respondió el morocho con temor, ella lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos como incrédula de su presencia, las rosas que llevaba en las manos cayeron al suelo, ella se tomó el rostro con ambas manos ahogando un gemido_

_- no, tu estas muerto, Harry tu estas muerto- digo la pelirroja negándose a la realidad, mientras que gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas_

_- Ginny yo te puedo explicar- dijo un Harry temeroso estirando su mano para alcanzarla_

_- ¿me engañaste?, ¿te hiciste pasar por muerto y me abandonaste?- pregunto la pequeña pelirroja llorando llena de dolor_

_- perdóname mi amor- dijo Harry hasta estar cerca de ella y trato de tocarla, pero ella rechazo sus manos_

_- ¡nooo!, ¡no Harry!, ¡no!- le suplico acercándosele hasta estar frente a el- ¡me mentiste!, ¡te odio Harry Potter!, ¡ te odio!- le grito con amargura mientras golpeaba su pecho hecha un mar de lagrimas_

Sudando el muchacho se despertó exaltado, ¿fue una pesadilla o quizás un presagio de lo que esa misma noche sucedería cuando se presentara ante ella para hacerle saber al mundo que Harry Potter nunca había muerto?

- ¿otra pesadilla?- preguntó una mujer rubia a su costado ambos estaban desnudos, la mujer tapaba su desnudes con la sabana mientras acariciaba el brazo del joven en señal de re confortación

- o más bien un presagio de lo que pasara hoy- dijo Harry sentándose para ponerse algo e irse a duchar

- no tienes por qué hacerlo- le dijo la mujer con demencia

- lo tengo que hacer, voy a recuperar lo que se me arrebato- dijo el morocho y se puso en pie

- dijiste que no la buscarías nunca- dijo la mujer evidentemente celosa

- a ella no, pero tengo una vida, una identidad, un trabajo, amigos y sobre todo un hijo, que ansío me diga papá, por eso regresare Julieth, por mi hijo, ella está fuera de la ecuación, no regreso por ella, a ella ya no la quiero en mi vida- dijo Harry de forma fría y distante, la rubia mujer sonrió con satisfacción ante aquellas palabras cuando el morocho se perdió en la entrada del baño.

_**Actualmente**_

"_Ginny tienes que luchar por tu hijo, no puedes hacerme esto, tienes que salir adelante, tienes que sonreír por el" era la voz de Harry que resonaba en su cabeza, había soñado con el tantas veces, siempre Harry pidiéndole ser fuerte, salir adelante por su hijo_

Cuando abrió los ojos un fuerte dolor en el pecho la atravesó, estaba en la que fue su recamara, y Hermione sostenía su mano, estaba confundida pero extrañamente feliz, había soñado con él, con el amor de su vida

- Tuve un sueño muy bello Hermione, Harry estaba vivo- le dijo Ginny a Hermione con una sonrisa melancólica, la castaña bajo la cabeza con tristeza y la realidad golpeo a Ginny sin más,

- no fue un sueño Ginny- le dijo su mejor amiga- Harry esta abajo, no está muerto- continuó, Ginny no escucho más y poniéndose en pie y aun mareada casi corrió hasta llegar a donde el, las ultimas gradas fueron descendidas con torpeza, allí parado frete a toda su familia en media sala estaba Harry, su Harry. Lo vio detenidamente, vio el cuerpo del muchacho tensarse ante su presencia, lo miro de pies a cabeza como tratando de encontrar algo que delatara a un posible impostor, cuando se topó con aquellos ojos, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir; era él, solo Harry tenía esa mirada… estaba vivo, una inmensa felicidad le quito el habla y torpemente se acercó a él, hasta estar a unos centímetros, con las dos manos comenzó a tallar el rostro del chico con temor, tenía que comprobar que era real, que no se trataba de un juego de su mente, que muchas veces le había traicionado haciéndola verlo en muchos otros lugares… era real, no había un engaño; no podría explicar la inmensa felicidad que la embargo, estaba vivo, había regresado de la muerta por ella… cuando se convenció de la realidad se lanzó al cuello abrasándolo fuertemente y sin más por hacer comenzó a sollozar de felicidad.

- Harry… mi… mi amor, mi vida, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho… por dios gracias, gracias por devolvérmelo - balbuceaba llena de felicidad, estaba vivo, nada podía ser mejor, Harry aun indeciso solo coloco sus manos en la cintura de la mujer, pero sin poder evitarlo, al solo oler el característico aroma floral que desprendía, al sentirla tan cerca, la estrecho a su cuerpo, y la abraso con fuerza, era revitalizante tenerla cerca, oler su perfume , era un bálsamo que le trasmitía tanta felicidad, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que no se confundiera, que no podía estar tan cerca a ella; y lo comprendió en el mismo instante que Ginny dejo de sollozar, sintió el cuerpo de la muchacha tensarse y supo inmediatamente que ella había caído en cuenta de algo terrible, algo que seguramente no llegaba a entender pero en cuanto lo supiera a ciencia cierta lo odiaría con todo su ser.

- tú estabas muerto- lo acuso separándose bruscamente de Harry- yo te vi… co… ¿Cómo?... yo te llore, tú… tú estabas muerto, yo te vi… ¿cómo pu... puede ser posible que estés vivo?, ¿Cómo?- trataba de hablar atropelladamente mientras que algunas lágrimas se amontonaban por salir, la cabeza de Ginny procesaba a mil por hora, algo no andaba bien se decía, algo horrible tenía que haber pasado para que Harry desapareciera y su maldita mente no dejaba de culparlo a él, aunque su corazón le incitaba a esperar respuestas antes de condenarlo.

- no estaba muerto Ginebra, solo les hice creer que si- sentencio Harry con voz fría

- nos… nos hiciste creer, tú, ¿tú lo hiciste?- pregunto incrédula de sus palabras, habría querido mil veces creer que todo esto había sido un cruel plan de los mortifagos que ansiosos de venganza hubiera hecho pasar a Harry por muerto, pero oír de su propios labios aquello la destruyo por completo, comenzó a temblar inevitablemente y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer amargamente

- era necesario, tenía que hacerme pasar por muerto- acoto el morocho sin un atisbo de emoción

- ¿necesario?- pregunto desecha- ¿era necesario causarme tanto dolor?... no me digas, por alguna estúpida sacrificada razón, ¿verdad?- dijo Ginny hipando por las lágrimas que aunque ella trataba de no derramar insistían en caer sin más- ¿porque Harry?- pregunto secano su rostro con una mano- ¿porque nos dejaste?, ¡no éramos lo demasiado importantes para tenernos junto a ti!- sentencio con rabia volviendo a llorar derrotada

- no saques conclusiones Ginebra- le reprendió Harry con rencor

- ¡EXPLÍCAME PORQUE NO ENTIENDO!- grito desgarradoramente- no en.. entiendo… ¿po… porque te fuiste?- hipaba desconsolada- ¿porque mentir?, ¿porque causarme el dolor de verte en un ataúd?, ¿porque provocarme ese dolor de verte muerto?- imploraba respuestas Ginny- ¿porque te fuiste dejándome embarazada y sola?... dime que te obligaron… ne… necesito que me digas que no me abandonaste porque así lo decidiste necesito…- imploro Ginny desesperada

- te abandone Ginebra… esa es la única verdad, me hice pasar por muerto y te abandone- Ginny tapo su oídos temblorosa, no quería escuchar, no si tenía que escuchar algo tan cruel

- ¿no te importamos ni James ni yo?... ¿no te importo que te necesitáramos?- pregunto incrédula de lo que había escuchado

- ¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES GINEBRA!- grito Harry enardecido dejando la postura fría y calculadora que había adoptado hasta ese momento- lo único que importa es que era algo que tenía que hacer- continuo adoptando nuevamente la postura tranquila, Ginny lo miro incrédula, ese hombre que estaba frente a ella, no era Harry, no su Harry; sin poder evitarlo se acero a él y sin soportarlo más le dio una cachetada que Harry recibió con resignación tomándose la mejilla, apenas se había recuperado de aquel golpe cuando sintió que con el otro lado de la misma mano le estampo otra cachetada en la otra mejilla

- ¡ERES UN FARSANTE!... ¡ TE DIO HARRY POTTER!, ¡TE ODIO!- grito Ginny desgarradoramente- LO QUE ME HICISTE NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR NUNCA, ¡NUNCA!, ERES UNA COBARDE, UN MENTIROSO, ¡UN CANALLA!- comenzó a gritar Ginny mientras que con ambos puños comenzaba a golpear al muchacho completamente frustrada, Ron se acercó a su hermana y tomándola de la cintura la alejo de Harry, Ginny rendida por el dolor se abraso a su hermano y lloro completamente desecha y derrotada

-será mejor que te vayas Harry- dijo Hermione secando su rostro de las lágrimas que no pudo evitar derramar al presenciar aquella escena

- hablaremos luego, cuando estés más calmada- dijo Harry sin un atisbo de emoción y sin decir más salió de la madriguera

Al día siguiente la noticia de la falsa muerte de Harry Potter fue plana de los principales diarios del mundo, toda la comunidad mágica recibió la noticia con alegría, Harry Potter era considerado un héroe, cuyo sacrificio por el mundo se había hecho evidente con tal actuar. Desde ese mismo día retomo su puesto como jefe de aurores y había vuelto a su antigua casa en Grimmauld Place, al pisar ese lugar una gran nostalgia lo embargo, el lugar estaba limpio, Kreacher se ocupaba de su mantenimiento, pero aun así no pudo evitar dejar de sentir rabia por Ginny al hacer crecer a su hijo fuera de las paredes de su verdadero hogar.

Los días siguientes las cosas no mejoraron, Ginny después de aquella noche había caído en una profundo sueño delirando y afiebrando, Harry estaba un tanto preocupado pero no dio a conocer aquella preocupación; Hermione había sido la primera en presentarse ante el para recibir explicaciones, el obviamente se las dios, su amiga lo apoyaba y eso para Harry fue un gran alivio, necesitaba de ella, era como su hermana y extrañaba inmensamente sus consejos y apoyo, pero su empeño en alejarse de Ginny, era lo que Hermione no entendía -"la deje de amar solo es eso"- le había dicho Harry, pero la castaña no le creyó del todo; Ron también lo busco, después de algunos insultos de parte del pelirrojo y un golpe en la mejilla de Harry, logro explicarle sus motivos pero le tomo un poco más de tiempo aceptar al pelirrojo; así fueron todos los de la familia Weasley y algunos otros amigo cercanos que pidieron respuestas, todos recibieron la explicación de su muerte, como debía proteger al mundo y a la mujer que amaba, pero igualmente les dijo que en el trayecto de ello simplemente había dejado de amar a Ginny, no muchos pelirrojos creyeron posible que Harry dejara de amar a Ginny, algo andaba mal, algo hiso que Harry se alejara de la mujer que amaba y tanto Ron, como Hermione lo averiguarían.

Por otra parte Ginebra había estado los últimos días encerrada en su cuarto de la madriguera, la mayor parte del tiempo lloraba incapaz de comprender que Harry la haya abandonado. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para encarar a Harry salió de su encierro.

Le dio una cálida sonrisa a su madre y tomando sus cosas fue a la mansión malfoy a ver a su hijo.

- Creí que nunca más regresarías- dijo Draco ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo, Ginny se sentía extraña en esa casa, era raro pero los últimos sucesos habían hecho que viera a ese lugar donde vivió los últimos 3 años de su vida como algo ajeno.

- nunca me olvidaría de mi hijo- respondió Ginny tomando un poco de su bebida

- Hermione lo vino a buscar en la mañana, no se lo negué, aunque algo me dice que se lo lleva a verlo a el- dijo Draco con algo de molestia e incomodidad. Tan metida había estado en su propio sufrimiento que Ginny no haba notado cuánto daño le hacia su actitud a su esposo

- Hermione me prometió que no lo haría, solo yo decidiré si Potter tiene derecho o no a ver James- dijo con tranquilidad

- que ingenua eres mi amor, Potter ya convenció a todos de su inocencia, y no dudo que tú también le creas- dijo Malfoy con rabia

- no es cuestión de creerle o no, es cuestión de perdón y yo no podre perdonarle sea cual fuere el motivo que lo alejo de mi- dijo Ginny muy convencida de sus palabras

- ¿hablaras con él?- pregunto con temor el rubio muchacho

- necesito respuestas para entender- fue lo único que dijo Ginny antes de salir de la mansión e ir en búsqueda de Harry

Harry firmaba algunos documentos cuando alguien sin previo aviso abrió la puerta.

- señora no puede entrar allí sin ser presentada- escucho Harry gritara a su secretaria.

- Dije que no quería que me interrumpieran- dijo Harry molesto callando al darse cuenta de quien lo había interrumpido frente a él estaba la mujer más bella que podían haber visto sus ojos, estaba algo pálida, pero seguía viéndose tan sexy y bella como la recordaba

- tendrás que atenderme Potter- dijo Ginny con extrema frialdad, Harry nunca la había escuchado tan fría y distante y un escalofrió lo recorrió

- perdón señor, no pude evitar que la señora entrara- dijo su secretaria avergonzada

- descuida Lucy, déjeme a solas con la señora- respondió el morocho y la muchacha obedeciendo cerró la puerta tras de ella- Ginny, me legra que estés mejor

- no necesito que te alegres por mí- respondió Ginny desafiante

- eres la madre de mi hijo y no puedo evitar preocuparme por tu bienestar- dijo Harry sirviéndose un vaso de Wisky- ¿deseas algo de beber?- pregunto sin girarse a mirarla

- un café- respondió Ginny- con …

- crema y tres cucharadas de azúcar ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto Harry sirviendo el café sin mirarla aun

- sí, ¿debo alegrarme porque no hayas olvidado mis gustos?- pregunto Ginny evidentemente molesta por la pregunta de Harry

- no podría olvidarlos, te conozco mejor a mí mismo, tanto que se exactamente a qué has venido- dijo Harry girándose a verla, sus miradas se cruzaron y por un segundo nadie dijo nada

- no necesitas conocerme ni ser adivino para saber el motivo por el que estoy aquí- contesto Ginny muy nerviosa aunque no se hiciera notar

- tienes razón- solo dijo el morocho y le ofreció la taza de café que ella recibió inmediatamente

- solo quiero respuestas, quiero que me expliques ¿por qué?... quiero saber... no, necesito saber o temo volverme loca- le dijo la pelirroja atormentada

- y la sabrás, quieres la verdad, prepárate para ella… porque la sabrás ahora mismo- concluyo el azabache. Esa conversación estaría llena de muchas emociones pero sobre todo será muy amarga de afrontar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cáp. 4. Una dura plática**

Una tensa calma invadió la oficina, Ginny tenia la taza de café en sus manos apoyada en sus piernas porque no dejaba de temblar, Harry con aquel porte frío tan característico en el en los últimos años, se servia tranquilamente un Wisky; aunque no lo pareciera estaba algo nervioso, si bien ya no la amaba como antes aun sentía algo por ella, algo que no lo dejaba respirar con tranquilidad.

- es difícil saber por donde empezar- dijo con voz calma

- por el comienzo, ¿Por qué te fuiste?- pregunto Ginny con impaciencia, tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la pared

- creo que es una respuesta muy compleja, sin embargo la simplificare, me fui para proteger a mi familia y al mundo mágico- dijo Harry tomando asiento frente a ella

- ¿tu y tu complejo de héroe?- pregunto de forma burlona haciendo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa pero sin lograr serlo

- solo quería protegerlos, las cosas no estaban bien, las constantes amenaza que recaían sobre ti y sobre el bebe que esperábamos me estaba volviendo loco, tenia que hacer algo- dijo Harry ignorando el comentario agrio de la mujer

- ¿abandonarme?, te pareció esa la mejor decisión, dejarme sola con un niño… por dios que estúpido que eres, te creí mas inteligente Potter- dijo la pelirroja revolviéndose el cabello por el nerviosismo

- no lo entiendes, aunque pareciera que estabas solas… - trato de hablar

- ¡estaba sola!- grito interrumpiendo enérgicamente

- nunca estarías sola, yo te estaría cuidando bajo las sombras, eso fue lo que hice durante todos estos años, protegerte sin que te dieras cuenta- explico el azabache tranquilamente aunque estaba comenzando a desesperarse por la mirada y el trato tan frío y recriminatorio de la que aun era su mujer

- ¿tengo que agradecértelo entonces?... ¿tengo que agradecer que te fuiste dejándome destrozada, tengo que agradecerte de las millones de veces que no le encontraba sentido a mi vida, ¡de las millones de veces que me quería morir!, que rogué que me llevaras contigo?, ¿tengo que agradecerte que he sido la mujer mas desdichada del mundo durante todos estos años?, ¡¿que carajos tengo que agradecerte?!- pregunto elevando la voz por la desesperación para que por ultimo se pusiera en pie y caminara con nerviosismo hacia una de las ventanas

- tuve miedo e hice lo que pensé que era mejor para nosotros- hablo con voz neutra, la actitud de Harry hacía pensar a Ginny que para el esa conversación no significara nada, eso hacia más doloroso todo

- ¿no te importó abandonar a tu hijo… no te importó dejarme sola y asustada, dejarme destrozada?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos; lo único que deseaba la pelirroja era ver en Harry algo de emoción, algún sentimiento y no esa maquina fría que parecía no tener emociones

- por supuesto que me importo, me partió el alma verlo nacer y no poder abrasarlo, me dolió verte llorar frente a mí tumba, me mato el hecho de que…- Harry trataba de explicarse, principalmente porque el no creía tener toda la culpa, el pensaba que si de alguien era la culpa de que el nunca regresara hasta ahora era de ella

- ¡no mientas más por favor!- le rogó - todo lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido para mi- dijo Ginny secando su rostro de las lagrimas que no se había dado cuenta habían comenzado a caer

- he perdido durante toda mi vida a las personas que más me importaban y amaba… mis padres, Sirius, Lupin, Fred, uno tras otro, que la sola idea de que te arrebataran de mi lado, que te mataran me volvía enfermo… tu no Ginny, sin ti, nada tenia en ese momento… ningún sentido- Ginny se conmovió por tales palabras, en algún momento de aquel monologo había visto a su Harry, había vislumbrado algo de ese amor que el le tenia

- y otra vez no confiaste en que podría ayudarte, en que podríamos salir juntos adelante, sigo pareciéndote débil, aun después de tantos años no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti… sigo siendo la insulsa niña tonta que…- no podía dejarse de sentirse tan poca cosa… en realidad era eso lo único que giraba en su cabeza, creía no haber sido y no ser aun lo suficientemente buena para ser la señora Potter y el se fue al darse cuenta… en ese momento no podía evitar sacar a colación ese sentimiento en aquella charla, era más fuerte que ella

- no Ginny, por piedad no me hagas sentir como si siempre te hubiera menospreciado, eres una mujer excepcional y la bruja mas poderosa que conozco, se que puedes defenderte sola, se que podía confiar en ti, pero cuando dijiste que esperabas un hijo mío…- no pudo seguir con aquella ultima frase, en cierta forma la llegada de James si lo había asustado, porque si James no hubiera sido concebido él jamás hubiera dejado a Ginny

- ¿te fuiste porque esperaba a James?- pregunto la pelirroja evidentemente decepcionada tomando nuevamente asiento, al parecer había mal interpretado las palabras de Harry

- me fui, porque ahora no solo tenia que protegerte a ti sino al bebe- Ginny no podía sentirse más decepcionada ante aquella oración- no me mal interpretes- agrego el azabache al ver el rostro de ensombrecido de la pelirroja- ame a James desde el primer segundo en que supe de su existencia, pero tenia miedo, he protegido a la gente que amo durante mucho tiempo, en cierta forma a ti también, a Teddy, pero un hijo es algo distinto… es alguien que representa todo en la vida es que es indescriptible amar tanto a alguien que no era mas grande que un grano de trigo… y aunque saber que existía me lleno de felicidad, jamás me sentí tan asustado, aquella noche que me dijiste del embarazo no pude dejar de comparar mi historia con la de mi hijo; mi madre y mi padre eran magos excepcionales pero ambos murieron dejándome solo para protegerme, tenia miedo de que algo parecido pasara, podía soportar la idea de que ambos nos cuidáramos y protegernos mutuamente era lindo, yo confío en lo excepcionalmente gran bruja que eras, pero James era algo en común que nos dejaba vulnerables… Ginny tu darías la vida por James, lo se y yo también, en ese momento no podía solo pensar en la idea de que daría tu vida por el bebe por protegerlo, te sacrificarías como mi madre sin dudarlo y me dejarias solo, te amaba tanto que la sola idea de perderte me enloquecía, yo no era tan fuerte Ginny y te amaba con locura- la desesperación de Harry era cada vez más evidente, creía no necesitar del perdón de Ginny, en cierta forma porque ambos se habían hecho daño pero se había dado cuenta que necesitaba que le entendiera

- no quieras hacerme creer que me amaste- dijo Ginny con amargura, se puso en pie y le dio la espalda para poder calmarse y no dejar caer el llanto

- si quieres o no creerme es tu decisión, hice lo que hice por que fue lo mejor; cuando Kingsley supo de las amenazas que recaían sobre mi familia tuvo la idea de hacerme pasar por muerto, al principio pensé que era descabellada pero después de saber que tenia que protegerte no solo a ti sino al bebé acepte sin pensarlo dos veces, bajo las sombras y con todo el mundo mágico creyendo que Harry Potter estaba muerto era mas sencillo encontrar a Rabastan el maldito mortifago que estaba detrás nuestro- dijo con rabia contenida poniéndose en pie

- Rabastan murió hace casi 3 años- dijo con voz calma la pelirroja girándose a verlo a los ojos

- sí, logre asesinarlo con mis propias manos y muy pocas veces siento gusto haciéndolo pero me sentí completamente satisfecho cuando lo hice- Ginny vio en Harry una rabia y odio hacia aquel mortifago que muy pocas veces había visto, sin embargo también vio satisfacción, satisfacción por haber matado, algo que su Harry jamás había sentido ni cuando mato a Lord Voldemort… decidió no hacer ningún comentario respecto a eso… cada día se convencía más que ese hombre no era ni el vestigio del que había amado con locura

- ¿porqué no regresaste entonces?, ¿porqué hasta ahora?- decidió preguntar entonces, era algo que necesitaba saber, y deseo muy dentro suyo que hubiera regresado por que aun la amaba; Harry hubiera deseado ser ahora él quien reprochara cosas, responder su pregunta con un claro desprecio y haber dicho que era porque ella le rompió el corazón casándose con su peor enemigo, no era plausible… su orgullo no se lo permitía, prefería mentir

- porque no encontré motivos para regresar- una simple frase puede derrumbar todo tu mundo, así pensó Ginny cuando escucho de los labios de Harry algo tan destructivo

- ¿no encontraste motivos?- pregunto con incredulidad la pelirroja al borde de las lagrimas

- te deje de amar Ginebra, en algún momento en ese año y medio te deje de amar- contesto con simpleza y sin emoción, parecía como si le comentara del clima y Ginny no podía creer tal frialdad; por otro lado Harry creía que de alguna manera no mentía, ya no la amaba, su traición le había matado el amor

- ¿y James no te importo?- pregunto la pelirroja comenzando a llorar sin evitarlo

- siempre, pero era pequeño y en algún momento me di cuenta que ser hijo mío era un maldición que no le deseaba… a demás tu te encargaste de darle una familia, yo estaba de sobra- contestó Harry con amargura y melancolía

- no puedo creer que nos abandonaste- murmuro para si misma Ginny pero Harry la escucho, eso claramente lo enervo porque Harry vivió esos años pendientes de ellos, de protegerlos

- siempre los cuide bajo las sombras, he visto crecer a James a lo lejos, he tenido que aguantar ver a mi hijo decirle papá a otro hombre- Harry quiso decir "tener que soportar verte besar a mi enemigo y revolcarte con él" pero tuvo la fuerza de no flaquear y comenzar a reprocharle cosas que solo herirían mas su orgullo- es por el que esto aquí, regrese por mi hijo, porque se que fui un tonto al dejarlo, el merece tener a su padre y yo quiero que me llame papá… necesito que me llame papá- dijo Harry sin poder contener mas la rebelde lagrima que caía por su mejilla de la impotencia

- él ya tiene un padre y es Draco- contestó hirientemente Ginny

- no, eso si que no- dijo con ira Harry caminando hacia Ginny y sujetarla de los brazos con demasiada fuerza- ese mal nacido no va a quedarse con mi hijo, ya te tiene a ti ¿no?, ya te revolcaste con él lo suficiente como para que le engendres un hijo, no se va a quedar con el mío, eso no- Harry estaba fuera de control, sus manos en los brazos le causaban dolor a Ginny, él la tenia sujetada muy fuertemente y hablaba muy cerca de su rostro con enfado y rabia- yo soy su padre y cuando todo esto vuelva a la normalidad me encargare de que se quede conmigo, lo quiero lejos de Malfoy y de ti- concluyo enloquecido del odio

- ¡oh por merlin!, ¿Quién eres?, TU NO ERES Harry, el Harry del que me enamore no me lastimaría, no me amenazaría con arrebatarme a mi niño… por merlin que hiciste con el- lloraba desconsolada la pelirroja, Harry al ver sus lagrimas inmediatamente la soltó, miro sus débiles brazos rojos por la presión y después de muchos años tuvo la necesidad de abrasarla y besarla, pero se contuvo

- no soy el Harry de hace 5 años Ginebra- contesto girándose para no mirarla o sucumbiría a sus deseos

- no, el Harry de hace 5 años juro amarme para siempre y nunca dejarme- dijo Ginny sin poder dejar de sollozar

- este Harry dejo de amarte Ginebra… aunque la verdad si me pongo a pensar claramente… creo que nunca te ame de verdad- eso ultimo lo dijo para herirla, tenia la necesidad de hacerlo, para que se fuera y lo dejara y así quitarse del alma las ganas locas de consolarla y a la vez consolarse el mismo… Harry estaba comenzando a dudar de que ya no la amara como antes, y eso lo hundía porque ella no merecía que él la amara

- ¿que?- fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja al escuchar aquello, un crucio era menos doloroso que escuchar decir aquellas palabras

- así de sencillo, era muy joven cuando comenzamos nuestra relación Ginebra, me vi envuelto en la frescura de tu juvenil belleza, todo Hogwarts estaba tras tuyo… eras realmente hermosa, solo me deslumbre; luego cuando regresamos después de la guerra, creo que fue la lastima lo que me unió a ti… ya sabes en algún modo me sentía culpable por la muerte de Fred… estabas triste y sentí que era por mi culpa; a eso tenia que agregar todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mi en mi ausencia… al final creo que fue gratitud lo que me unió a ti, me termine casando por gratitud, no por amor- explico Harry con frialdad y desdén, Ginny no podía creer lo que escuchaba, de repente se sintió enferma todo lo que Harry había dicho era incluso peor que cuando lo vio en un ataúd muerto

- ¿gratitud?… por dios que estúpida que fui, pensar que el gran Harry Potter podría enamorarse de la insulsa de Ginebra Weasley- escucharla decir eso le dolió mucho a Harry, ¿como podía pensar Ginny que era insulsa?, era la mujer más bella que había conocido, pensó Harry, muchos hombres la deseaban y eso lo enloquecía de celos

- perdón, no quise…- trato de disculparse al haberla escuchado denigrarse de tal forma

- no, ya no mas- lo calló- no quiero tu pena ni tu lastima, he vivido mucho de ella…. Y estoy harta, ¡por merlín! extraño al Harry que me amaba, pero esta muerto y acabas de matar el recuerdo de su amor- Ginny camino hacia la salida totalmente desecha, su rostro era surcado por gruesas lagrimas, Harry quería correr hacia ella y abrasarla, pedirle perdón por tanta barbaridad que había dicho, pero eran necesarias o eso creía el

- regrese por Jame- dijo Harry para zanjar el tema anterior, no quería terminar confesando que la amo con locura y menos aun que la seguía amando

- a James no te le acerques, no te quiero cerca de el- lo miro con furia

- es mi hijo Ginebra, es el fruto…- contesto Harry a la defensiva

- ¡del amor no!- grito enérgica- no se te ocurra mencionarlo, no del amor… por lo menos no del tuyo, es mío, no tuyo, no te cerques a el, no quiero…- Ginny estaba completamente enloquecida, defendía como leona lo que creía pertenecerle

- es mi hijo Ginebra, ¡es mío!- elevo la voz Harry de forma autoritaria

- no te quiero cerca, lo ensucias Harry… ensucias lo bonito que creamos juntos, ensucias todo ese amor que nos juramos, eres un canalla y te odio, te odio con la misma intensidad con la que te ame- al terminar decir esas palabras, la pelirroja se giro y caminó hacia la salida, pero al momento en que quiso abrir la puerta todo se oscureció, la sensación de caer se hizo evidente; Harry llego a tomarla antes de que cayera al piso.

Harry rápidamente la tomo en brazos y la llevo al sofá.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Harry cuando Ginny se reincorporo en el sillón.

- solo fue un mareo, no estoy comiendo bien últimamente- explico Ginny aun mareada, no supo porque tenia que darle explicaciones pero no pudo evitar hacerlo

- eso explica tu extrema palidez- dijo Harry ofreciéndole un vaso de agua, ella no lo tomo

- tengo que irme - agrego poniéndose en pie

- puedo llevarte- dijo Harry tomándola del brazo, ella se soltó rápidamente como si su roce quemara

- no intentes hacerme creer que te importo- dijo la pelirroja con tristeza

- no soy un mounstro Ginebra… si estas mal puedo llevarte, después de todo eres la madre de mi hijo- agrego el azabache con cansancio, todo eso lo superaba

- adiós Harry- se limito a decir Ginny y tomando su bolso se dispuso a salir

- quiero verlo, necesito verlo, por favor no me lo niegues- pidió Harry cuando la vio dirigirse a la salida, ella lo miro con tristeza y solo asintió antes de salir de la oficina

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con inusual normalidad, Ginny había comenzado a rehacer su vida, había decidido trasladarse a un departamento puesto que no podía seguir viviendo con Draco ya que ante los ojos de la ley mágica ella seguía casada con Harry Potter y eso no iba cambiar puesto que el matrimonio mágico era para siempre.

Las cosas con Draco estaban en suspenso, Ginny había logrado convencerlo de que se dieran un tiempo, era lo más justo para ambos ya que Ginny le había confesado estar aun profundamente enamorada de su esposo, Draco tuvo que aceptarlo.

En cuanto James, el seguía su vida feliz, aunque un poco contrariado por ver a sus padres separados, Draco lo visitaba con mucha frecuencia, pero ya no era lo mismo, el quería su familia junta otra vez.

- ¿porque ya no vivimos con mi papá?- pregunto James mientras su madre le acomodaba la chaqueta que vestía preparándose para salir

- ya te dije, las cosas entre Draco y yo están algo dificultosas- contesto Ginny poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño

- pero, yo quiero vivir con papá- dijo con tristeza el pequeño

- James, lo importante ahora es ir a ver a la persona de la que te comente- contesto la pelirroja poniéndose en pie y tomándole de la mano

- es ese señor que arruino mi fiesta de cumpleaños- contesto de mala Gana James

- no la arruino, yo me puse malita y eso la arruino- repuso Ginny- prefieres una fiesta y que tu mamá se ponga enfermita- contesto la pelirroja caminando hacia la salida con su hijo fingiendo estar triste

- no, yo te quiero sanita- contestó el niño efusivamente, caminaron entre risas hasta un restaurante muggle donde Ginny diplomáticamente y resignada había quedado con Harry en encontrarse, James tenia que saber que su papá estaba vivo y eso no tenia discusión a pesar de la negativa de Draco.

Al llegar al local lo encontraron rápidamente estaba sentado en una mesa al fondo del salón vestía con su túnica de Auror y parecía escribir algo en su celular muggle. Caminaron con decisión hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de su presencia y presuroso se puso en pie para recibirlos.

- hola- saludo Ginny

- hola- contestó Harry mirándola por unos segundos antes de dirigir su completa atención al pequeño que sostenía la mano de su madre y miraba con curiosidad al hombre alto y elegante que los había saludado. Era igual a él, solo que tenía los ojos de Ginny… un escalofrió lo recorrió al solo pensar que la misma frase que el tanto escucho la pudiera escuchar su hijo en el mismo contexto, con Ginny y él muertos.

- tu te pareces a mi papá de sangrecita- dijo el niño mirándolo con atención; Harry no comprendió aquel comentario- ¿verdad mamá que se parece a mi papito de sangrecita?- pregunto ahora mirando a su mamá con interés y curiosidad

- ¿Qué esta tratando de decir?- pregunto Harry a Ginny, pero ella lo ignoro y colocándose de cuclillas para estar a la altura de su hijo le sonrio y le dijo

- el es Harry mi amor… papi regreso del cielo- aquella frase dejó completamente perplejo a Harry ya que este pensaba de que James creía que su padre era Draco.

- pensé que creía que Malfoy era su padre- hablo sin poder salir de su sopor el azabache

- apellida Malfoy porque Draco lo adopto cuando nos casamos, pero el siempre ha sabido que su padre es Harry Potter y lleva tu apellido antes de la adopción, te llama su papdre de sangrecita y Draco es su padre de corazoncito… ¿verdad mi amor?- pregunto a James que no entendía mucho lo que estaba pasando

- ¿mi papá no esta muerto?- pregunto el niño, Harry no podía sentirse más feliz, su hijo sabía que existía y de algún modo le guardaba un cariño por ser el padre que le dio la vida

- no mi amor, ¿recuerdas que te dije que es un héroe que salva al mundo? y porque es un héroe y el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempo la muerte no lo pudo vencer- contestó como si aquello fuera verdad, ¿sería cierto lo que Harry estaba mirando y ella le había dicho esas cosas a su hijo? ¿Le había creado un padre con la imagen de héroe al que admirar?

- entonces es más que un súper héroe- contesto emocionado James

- James, no sé lo que te ha contado de mi tu mamá, solo quiero que sepas que el único motivo de mi vida eres tú y que hubiera deseado no haberme ido nuca- dijo Harry algo nervioso

-¿entonces tengo un papá de verdad?- preguntó el niño aun confundido

- soy tu papá james tu papa de verdad… el único- contestó Harry emocionado por saber que Ginny no le había arrebatado a su hijo como el pensaba, Ginny no le había hecho creer a James que Draco Malfoy era su padre, le había permitido vivir en el recuerdo de su hijo como su padre

- ¿Por qué te fuiste al cielo y me dejaste solito?- pregunto con tristeza

- para protegernos- contesto Ginny cuando vio que Harry no podía hablar por tratar de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir- habían muchas personas malas que querían hacernos daño y él tuvo que irse para que estuviéramos a salvo

- ¿si otra persona mala quiero hacernos daño te vas a volver a ir?- pregunto James sobándose los ojitos por las lagrimitas que querían salir

- nunca más- contesto Harry comenzando a llorar, se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de su hijo-. ... me das un abraso- el niño no contesto y se lanzo a abrasara a su padre.

Ginny sonrió al ver la escena, se sentía feliz pero en ese mismo instante se sintió débil y mareada, últimamente se sentía indispuesta pero esa sensación que la embargó y le quito el aliento la preocupo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAP. 5: LOS CELOS PUEDEN HACER DAÑO

En realidad Harry aún se encontraba un tanto conmocionado por la reciente verdad descubierta, Ginebra había cumplido su promesa, le había hablado a su hijo del el, james había crecido sabiendo que su él era su padre y había aprendido a querer y respetar su recuerdo. En tan solo unos minutos Harry se había dado cuenta de que su pequeño hijo tenía su carácter rebelde y su valentía. Sin embargo así como había notado su personalidad en su hijo era evidente que más se parecía a Ginny pues tenía su alegría y era tan bromista que hacia honor a su nombre.

- entonces tío ron se enojó mucho pero me causo mucha gracia- dijo el niño mientras comía su copa de helado muy animado y feliz; era normal que a la corta edad de su hijo el descubrir que su padre estaba vivo no lo había afectado demasiado, en realidad su personalidad ayudaba mucho, no había hecho muchas preguntas ni había recriminado nada lo cual lo enorgullecía y lo tranquilizaba, había regresado por recuperar a su hijo y lo había logrado de una forma tan rápida e impredecible que jamás se imaginó que sería tan fácil- pero a la abuela Molly se enojó cuando supo quién había puesto el cabello morado a tío Ron

- eres todo un terremoto… creo que saliste igual a tu abuelo y a mi padrino- Harry disfrutaba mucho ese pequeño momento en que realmente parecían una familia feliz compartiendo un helado

- igual a George y Fred- acoto la pelirroja que hasta ahora no había dicho ni una palabra

- mamá ahora que mi papá Harry regreso, mi papá Draco ya no seguirá siendo tu esposo ¿verdad?... porque las mamás solo pueden tener un esposo que es el papá de los niños- razono de forma muy inteligente el niño que hizo que ambos padres se sintieran incómodos, el razonamiento del niño causaba ternura pero los comprometía y aún era demasiado pronto para pensar en que sería de su extraña relación

- ya te dije James la situación es algo compleja- le reprendió su madre evitando la mirada insistente del azabache

- el esposo de tu madre soy yo James… Draco ya no está dentro de esta familia- agrego Harry con cierto tono de molestia

- pero yo no quiero que mi papa Draco deje de ser mi papá… yo lo quiero mucho- agrego James haciendo un puchero a su mamá que la enterneció pero que sin embargo enfureció a Harry puesto que sentía que James quería más a Malfoy que a él lo cual era normal si se ponía a pensar, su hijo había crecido querido por solo un padre quien lo había de alguna manera protegido y mimado como solo un verdadero padre podía hacer y aunque muriera de rabia era normal que si a James le dieran escoger con que papá se quedaría, escogería al rubio

- el nunca dejará de serlo… sabes que te adora- Harry quería replicar lo dicho por la pelirroja pero creyó que no era el momento indicado

- pero tú y el ya no vivirán como todos los papás casados ¿verdad?, porque ahora regreso mi papá Harry- razono el pequeño abrazando a su padre haciendo que las defensas que se habían instalado en el azabache desaparecieran, haber obtenido tan rápidamente la complicidad de su hijo la hacía un hombre muy feliz e inmediatamente desecho sus ideas de que su hijo prefiriera al rubio

- eres muy inteligente campeón, porque ahora que yo regrese y que soy el primer y único marido de tu mamá ella es mía- aseguro Harry mirando retadoramente a Ginny por encima del hombro del niño mientras lo abrazaba

- no tienes que usar ese tono… el no entiende- señalo la pelirroja evidentemente molesta por el comentario de azabache

- ¿viviremos juntos como una gran familia?- pregunto James acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento para continuar comiendo su helado

- por ahora no, pero en cuanto arreglemos algunas cosas te prometo que seremos una familia- dijo Harry despeinando el rebelde cabello de su pequeño hijo que disfrutaba animado su helado

Después de dicho almuerzo se encaminaron hacia el pequeño departamento que Ginny rentaba. La velada había sido en otras condiciones un grato momento, pero en ese momento Ginny se sentía muy cansada mentalmente como para tratar de hallar una solución a todo ese torbellino de situaciones que la superaban como era el hecho de que Harry pretendiera rehacer su vida familiar y crear una parodia para James donde ella haría el papel de mamá feliz a lado de su abnegado esposo

- James sube a tu recamara por favor, cepíllate los dientes y acuéstate en un momento subo- dijo Ginny cuando entro a su departamento seguido de Harry y James

- pero yo quiero quedarme con pa…- trato de completar la frase pero Ginny le dedico una mirada que era difícil de ignorar

- es una orden James, sube…- le ordenó la pelirroja

- vamos campeón… anda, te vengo a buscar para comer un helado mañana- agrego Harry inclinándose para estar a la altura del pequeño

- bunas noches papá- el pequeño se despidió con un abrazo y subió a su recamara

- gracias… por compartirlo conmigo- dijo Harry sorprendiendo a la pelirroja- gracias por decirle que yo soy su padre

- te hice una promesa… le hable de ti cada segundo de cada día mientras pude… siempre fuiste su padre Harry, nació siendo un Potter, nunca fue mi intención el borrar tu recuerdo en el… tú eras su héroe y desde que tiene uso de memoria quiere ser como tú, pero cuando me case con Draco él lo adopto por eso lleva su apellido ahora- explico Ginny visiblemente agotada

- eso lo arreglare, no voy permitir que lleve ese asqueroso apellido ni un minuto más- señalo Harry ahora irritado por recordar que su hijo ante la ley era un Malfoy

- has lo que quieras, no creo que Draco ponga objeción- indico Ginny masajeándose la sien

- sobre nuestro matrimonio no hay nada que podamos hacerle estaremos casado por el resto de nuestras vidas- le recordó Harry a su aún esposa

- eso no cambia nada nuestra situación… podemos seguir casados por una ley pero seremos dos completos desconocidos en la realidad… puedes ser parte de la vida de mi hijo pero no te quiero en la mía- quiso puntualizar Ginny, a Harry la advertencia le supo a que Ginny quería seguir su relación con Draco y dejarlo a él fuera de la ecuación y eso lo enfureció

- seguirás siendo mi esposa Ginny con las obligaciones que eso atañe… no permitiré que te revuelques con cuanto hombre se te pone en el camino y menos con Malfoy… no lo voy a permitir… comenzaras a guardarme fidelidad sino quieres terminar en Azkaban por adulterio o peor aún… sin la posibilidad de volverá estar junto a James y nunca volverlo a ver- amenazo Harry con odio

- lo que yo haga con mi vida no te importa y no me amenaces porque te juro que si te atreves siquiera a alejarme de mi hijo me vuelvo en una criminal y te mato- Harry jamás había visto a Ginny volverse tan irracional, era incluso enternecedor verla luchar como una leona por su hijo

- ¿mancharías tus delicadas manos con la sangre del hombre que dices amaste más que a tu vida?- se burló Harry

- por mi hijo hago cualquier cosa- agrego la pelirroja con voz cancina

- que miedo…- contesto ele azabache de forma sarcástica- solo te recuerdo que soy una persona publica que no va a permitir que su apellido se vea envuelto en tus aventurillas con Malfoy o con cualquier otro hombre… si tenemos que guardar las apariencias lo haremos a cualquier costo

- vivir en el mismo techo nunca- dijo Ginny dementemente

- compartir el mismo lecho si es posible- agrego Harry de forma desafiante tomándola de los hombros y acercándola a él hasta tenerla pegada a escasos centímetros de su boca

- pero mira que sorpresa… ¿interrumpo algo?- la voz de Draco Malfoy provoco que ambos se alejaran inmediatamente, a Harry le hirvió la sangre verlo entrar, lo miro con odio mientras la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de Draco le indicaba cuan divertido se encontraba con aquella situación

- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- preguntó Harry tan molesto que parecía a punto de querer hechizarlo con una maldición

- vengo a ver a mi mujer Potter- dijo el rubio y tomando de la cintura a Ginny la atrajo a él para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla

- no me provóquese serpiente- lo amenazo rojo de la ira, ver a Malfoy tomando lo que era suyo lo enloquecía… porque sí, Ginny era su mujer y de nadie más, no porque la amara sino porque el tenia derechos sobre ella, era su mujer y siempre lo sería

- es la verdad Ginny es y será mi mujer- agrego sonriente Draco, Harry no soporto más la situaron y sacando rápidamente su barita le apunto con toda la intención de hechizarlo

- ella sigue siendo mi esposa, tú ya no entras en la ecuación imbécil- agrego sin dejarle de apuntar con la varita

- ¿te enerva entender que ella ya no te ama y que se casó conmigo y se olvidó de ti?- Draco sabía que era peligroso seguir con las provocaciones porque Harry no dudaría en usar la varita pero era gratificante ver el rostro casi enloquecido de su peor enemigo

- Draco por favor- suplico Ginny- baja la varita Harry- agrego mirando al azabache

- aléjate de mi mujer Malfoy o te juro que lo lamentaras- volvió a apuntarle el azabache pero ahora Ginny se colocó frente a Draco para protegerlo algo que descoloco a Harry… ¿ella era capaz de proteger hasta ese punto a Malfoy?

- si lo haces a quien hechizaras es a mí y dudo que a pesar de todo el odio que me profesas quieras hacer eso- Ginny más que nunca parecía la mujer más frágil del mundo, no media más de 1.65, estaba más delgada de lo que la recordaba, estaba usando unas zapatos sin tacón que la enternecían, su cabello estaba mal recogido en un moño desecho, parecía muy pálida y ojerosa y sus pecas se marcaban haciéndola ver mucho menor de lo que era

- eres un cobarde Malfoy, escondiéndote bajo las faldas de mi mujer- dijo Harry con rabia mientras bajaba la varita

- estar bajo las faldas de Ginny es la mejor experiencia que alguien puede tener- dijo burlonamente el rubio

- ¡no Harry por favor!- grito Ginny cuando Vio que Harry volvía a apuntar a Draco con la varita- ya dejen de comportarse como unos salvajes… Harry por favor vete

- no te voy a dejar sola con él, piensas que soy estúpido van dejar de burlarse de mi de una maldita vez- dijo furioso el azabache

- ya te dijo que te fueras, está claro a quien prefiere- agrego el rubio desafiante y divertido

- no prefiero a nadie, Draco está aquí por James Y a él le hará mucho bien verlo, por favor Harry hablamos luego… solo vete- y no iba a acceder pero vio por un segundo a Ginny que más que nunca parecía iba caer al suelo por lo débil que parecía y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que salir del departamento

- no tenías por qué decirle esas cosa es capaza de matarte- dijo Ginny al borde del llanto, Draco la vio por unos segundos, ella estaba temblado y apunto de desvanecerse así que la estrecho en sus brazos

- estaba celoso pecas, ¿no te da alguna esperanza eso?- murmuró en su odio sin dejarla de abrazar

- no me ama ni me amo… lo dijo el mismo mirándome a los ojos, todo esto solo es porque su orgullo de macho dominante está siendo afectado y porque cree que es mi dueño pero no se trata de amor- no había podido contener el llanto y ahora lloraba amargamente en su pecho, todo esto la superaba

- no se la razón de porque mienta pero puedo asegurarte que Potter te ama- la reconforto con cariño

- ¿a que viniste?- preguntó separándose del rubio y secándose el rostro con sus manos

- a ver a mi hijo…- sonrió el rubio- ¿porque no lo alejaras de mi verdad?... puedo seguir siendo su padre

- siempre… sube, está arriba- mientras Draco estaba en el cuarto de James Ginny se acomodó en unos de los sillones a descansar estaba agotada física y mentalmente, las últimas semanas realmente había hecho mella en ella, no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo esto, estaba cansada y completamente perturbada

- estas muy pálida pequitas, parece una muerta- comento el rubio bajando de las escaleras, Ginny inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos y miro al rubio con una sonrisa que trasmitía tranquilidad

- no estoy comiendo muy bien- explicó la pelirroja

- si sigues así enfermaras- dijo el rubio acomodándose a su costado- el idiota de tu marido creyó que venía acostarme contigo- comento y rió un rato después que se instalara un silencio sepulcral

-ya te dije es su instinto de macho dominante- dijo Ginny quitándole importancia

- a mi entender y parecer yo creo que se morderá la lengua cuando sepa que nunca tuvimos sexo, aunque me esmeré en intentarlo y creo que tú también, nunca pudiste, si hasta te estremecías con los besos que te daba en público o algún beso en el hombro al despertarte por la mañana y yo al final te comencé a ver como una hermana- recordó Draco

- ¿no soy lo suficientemente sexy para que alguien me desee?- dijo con dolor la pelirroja, aunque Draco supo que no lo decía por él le dolió que alguien tan bella como Ginny sintiera ese tipo de inseguridades

- Ginny claro que te he deseado, en un primer momento demasiado para mi bien pero tú nunca me has deseado a mí, me has visto siempre como un compañero, un amigo que dormía junto a ti para que James creyeran que tenía unos padres que se querían y fuera feliz, pero nunca has intentado verdaderamente entregarte a la posibilidad de amarme… me case contigo por lo que ambos sabemos pero siempre me gustaste y te llegue a querer con rapidez, sin embargo al final no resulto, tanto por el recuerdo de Harry como por…

- Astoria… ha sido mi culpa que ella te rechace tantas veces- le miro con tristeza y culpabilidad

- por algo se dan las cosas- Ginny lo abraso nuevamente, Draco había sido su amigo, su piedra donde apoyarse, gracias a él ella estaba viva, james estaba vivo, le debía mucho más de lo que ella le había ofrecido

- Astoria te merece… eres un gran hombre- le dijo al oído

- ella nunca me dio ni 5 de pelota porque era un hombre casado- dijo apenado el rubio

- pero ya no lo eres, y ahora puedes buscarla y si no te acepta es porque no es muy inteligente- le dijo cuándo se alejó del abraso

- sabes que siempre estaré para ti y para james ¿verdad?- dijo abrasándola nuevamente

- me siento sola Draco, y no hay nada peor que sentirse sola cuando estas rodeada de personas- dijo la pelirroja mientras lloraba en el hombro de su mejor amigo

El paso apresurado del hombre de traje retumbaba en el piso lustroso de esa área del ministerio, todos saludaban con cortesía y admiración y es que para la mayoría de mortales en el mundo ver a Harry Potter era parecido a ver a un dios

- deseo hablar con la señora Weasley- dijo cuando llego donde la secretaria de la Jefa del Departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica

- ahora mismo le comunico- dijo la muchacha

- entrare sin avisar no es necesario presentarme- dijo Harry sin esperar contestación se adentró en el despacho, encontró a su amiga hundida en montañas de libros y pergaminos y algo molesta al verlo a entrar con tal atrevimiento a su oficina

- ¿nunca tocas la puerta?- pregunto molesta su vieja amiga

- es mi ministerio así que no tengo porque hacerlo- dijo el azabache con arrogancia

- ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan prepotente y presumido?- pregunto decepcionada la castaña

- desde que me di cuenta que serlo tiene beneficios- dijo Harry con indiferencia

- deja de quitarme el tiempo Harry ¿qué quieres?- pregunto Hermione con cansancio, de alguna forma ya se había acostumbrado al nuevo Harry

- que hoy mismo mi hijo lleve mi apellido- Era de esperarse que le pidiera aquello pero le molesto que se le fuera exigido

- eso es imposible y lo sabes, James fue adoptado por otro hombre- le explico la situación la castaña pero al azabache parecía no importarle tal hecho

- me importa un carajo que lo adoptara el mismo Dumblendore, quiero que mi hijo sea un Potter en el menor tiempo posible- agrego Harry con lo que pareció una orden que estaba fuera de discusión

- veré que puedo hacer- fue lo único que pudo contestar Hermione

- y también quiero saber cómo va el asunto de mi matrimonio con Ginebra- pregunto rápidamente

- eso está más que claro, sigues casado con Ginny, el matrimonio con Malfoy es nulo, seguirás siendo el esposo de Ginny hasta que la muerte los separe- le informo entregándole los documentos que parecía era la acreditación de que el matrimonio entre Draco Malfoy y Ginebra Weasley viuda de Potter era nulo

- perfecto, una consulta más… si yo denunciara a Ginny por adulterio ella…

- seria procesada y en el peor de los casos encarcelada además que se le quitaría los derechos sobre su hijo… ¿Qué estás pensando hacer Harry?- pregunto aterrorizadas la castaña, no podía creer que su mejor amigo tuviera la más remota intención de hacerle ese daño a su amiga

- tranquila, solo quiero saber qué hacer en caso de que Malfoy se cerque a mi esposa más de lo debido- agrego Harry caminado hacia la salida

- lo mismo te pasaría a ti si ella te denuncia así que yo procuraría sacar a tu amiguita de tu departamento antes de que Ginny lo sepa- le amenazo Hermione haciendo que el azabache parar en seco ante la puerta de salida, Harry se extrañó mucho al darse cuenta que su amiga sabia de su pequeña aventura con Julieth, sin duda algún duda su amiga era o muy inteligente o muy metiche

- veo que ya hiciste tus averiguaciones, metete en tus asuntos Weasley, además ella nunca me denunciaría- hablo con total seguridad

- y tú tampoco así que deja de hacerte el rudo y reacciona porque si sigues por este camino perderás a Ginny definitivamente- agrego la castaña con dolor, no le agradaba el Harry en que su amigo se había convertido

- no busco recuperar nada, lo que me interesa es mío, ella sigue siendo mi mujer- le dejo claro con posesiva demencia

- te terminará odiando Harry y no eres tan fuerte como crees como para vivir siendo consciente de que Ginny te odie- le advirtió con pena

- preocúpate por ella no por mi porque el odio que yo le tengo a ella es mucho más dañino que el que ella pueda sentir por mí- y sin decir más salió de la oficina

Draco había ido a casa de Ginny a buscar a James pero se di una gran desilusión al enterarse que el niño estaba en una fiesta de pijamas en casa de su primo Fred, así que solo se quedó a conversar con la pelirroja sobre Oliver Wood el capitán de la selección de Quiditch de Inglaterra a quien tenía que entrevistar en unos días.

- en realidad acepto inmediatamente- dijo Ginny recostada en el sillón comiendo unas galletas, llevaba puesto su camisón corto de dormir y su bata anudada a la cintura

- creo que me contaste que te gustaba de niña- agrego Malfoy que tenía los pies de Ginny en su regazo

- era una niña y él iba a casa porque era amigo de Percy y de los gemelos, y bueno era muy apuesto cualquier niña de mi edad se hubiera visto deslumbrada por su cara bonita- aclaro con una sonrisa que Draco había olvidado por un tiempo que la pelirroja poseía

- otro más del que se tendrá que preocupar Potter- rio Draco, haciendo que la pelirroja borrara su sonrisa

- puedes dejar ese tema por la paz, la última semana ni lo he visto, ha tenido el tino de visitar a James en la madriguera cuando yo estoy trabajando- le conto con algo de tristeza y alivio impregnada en su voz

- ¿y eso te hace bien o mal?- preguntó perspicazmente

- estoy siguiendo con mi vida, así que creo que bien- señalo la pelirroja

- como digas…mejor me voy, quede con Astoria en ir a cenar-dijo poniéndose en pie, caminaron a hacia la puerta y se detuvieron al abrirla, Draco la miro y la atrajo hacia el para abrasarla y darle un gran beso en la frente hasta que unos aplausos los sacaron de la ensoñación

- pero que bonita imagen, que conmovedor- dijo Harry mientras aplaudía con desgano y caminaba hasta la pareja

- Potter siempre tan inoportuno- Harry no pudo evitar pensar que Ginny y el rubio habían acabado de tener una tarde de sexo desenfrenada, la ropa de Ginny se lo confirmaba y eso hacia mella en su autocontrol de no matarlos a ambos

- suelta a mi mujer Malfoy- dijo Harry apretado los dientes, lleno de rabia, Draco mientras tanto disfrutaba apretando a Ginny de la cintura

- Por favor no comiencen, Draco ya te ibas, por favor, hablamos luego- suplico Ginny

- estas segura en quedarte con este bárbaro… te puede hacer algo

- no lo hará, es Harry por dios, él nunca me haría daño…por favor- Draco no dijo más le dio un beso en la frente

- atrévete a tocarle un pelo y te juro que te mato- dijo amenazante Draco a Harry y salió de la estancia con rapidez sin decir una palaba más. Harry estaba encambronado tomo con fuerza del brazo de Ginny y la introdujo al departamento con algo de violencia, una vez dentro la empujo haciéndola trastabillar. Por un segundo Ginny no estuvo segura de que Harry no le hiciera daño su rostro estaba distorsionado por la furia y en verdad estaba asustada de su reacción

- ¡eres una maldita zorra!- aquellas palabras desconcertaron a la pelirroja era extraño ver a Harry siendo tan violento e hiriente

- No te voy a permitir que me hables de ese modo en mi casa- le respondió la pelirroja con evidente molestia

- te acostaste con el… eres una maldita zorra- espeto tomándola de los hombros con fuerza

- no eres nadie para decirme todas esas cosas- respondió Ginny con una mueca de dolor, Harry la sujetaba con una fuerza desmedida

- yo te hablo como me dé la gana porque eres mi mujer- la empujó a la pared haciéndola jadear

- me haces daño Harry- se quejó Ginny pero Harry ni se inmuto

- ¿te toco? ¿El imbécil se atrevió a tocarte? ¡¿Contéstame?!- preguntó enloquecido tomándola del cuello con una mano y apretándola mientras que con la otra tomaba sus manos por detrás de la espalda para inmovilizarla

- me haces daño- contesto Ginny aterrada derramando gruesas lágrimas, si bien Harry no la estaba ahorcando si le presionaba el cuello haciéndole daño

- Dejaste que te cogiera como la maldita puta que eres ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar con lágrimas de impotencia en lo ojos

- por favor… me haces daño- suplico Ginny, Harry bajo la fuerza de su agarre

- entiende de una puta vez que ere mía- dijo muy cerca de sus labios

- no soy tuya- murmuro Ginny temblando por el miedo pero a la vez por a cercanía de Harry

- eres mía y creo que ya va siendo hora que no lo olvide- y sin más, sin siquiera meditarlo Harry la beso salvajemente adentrándose en su boca con violencia, saboreando cada rincón de esos tentadores labios y explorando cada sector de su boca con desesperación y ella a pesar de que quería que eso terminara no podía alejarlo, estaba débil y Harry era su perdición así que le correspondió el beso aferrando sus manos en su cabello azabache mientras él la aprisionaba en la pared. Sin saber cómo sucedió y ninguno de los dos pudo pensar más, él la tomó de las caderas y la apretaba para que sintiera con claridad la potente erección del que estaba siendo presa, mientras ella jadeaba bajo sus labios, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con prisa hiso que ella enredara sus piernas en su cintura; Harry la necesitaba, necesitaba el cuerpo de su esposa necesitaba estar dentro de ella y esa maldita camisola que apenas le cubría no ayudaba mucho metió sus manos entre ellos y exploro sus pechos y comenzó a besar con desesperación cada espacio de su cuello succionando mientras tocaba sus pechos y se perdía en su suavidad

- maldita sea te deseo, deseo enterrarme en ti te necesito como una malita droga- dijo Harry, Ginny no podía pensar y menos articular palabra, de algún modo Harry había podido sacar su miembro y ahora se acomodaba entre ella retiraba sus bragas y sin consideración alguna se adentró en ella con demencia, ella no pudo evitar emitir un grito de dolor y excitación, hacia mucho que ella no había estado con un hombre pero el dolor duro poco en cuanto Harry comenzó a moverse dentro ella volviéndose solo placer; Harry mientras la besaba con demencia y acariciaba cada espacio de su cuerpo la penetraba con un ritmo enloquecedor.

Ginny no dejaba de gemir y Harry tampoco, la estocadas que le proporcionaba si bien eran dementes y brutales eran realmente eróticas, no hubo palabras de amor solo jadeos, así fue como ambos llegaron al éxtasis juntos, ella en un delicioso orgasmo mientras mordía el cuello del azabache y el derramándose dentro de ella como un adolescente

Cuando sus corazones dejaron de latir enloquecidos él se separó bajando a Ginny al suelo, rápidamente se acomodó los pantalones y la miro con algo de culpabilidad ella tenía el rostro velado aun sonrojado por la pasión

- no voy a decir lo siento, porque no lo hago… te deseo y siempre lo he hecho pero eso no cambia la única realidad yo no te amo y nunca te amé pero follarte como un demente es algo que disfruto y disfrutaré hacerlo porque eres mi mujer, mi esposa y lo serás por el resto de nuestros días y quiero que lo entiendas de puta vez… te cogeré cada vez que quiera y tú me satisfaceras como la zorrita que eres… si puedes hacerle esos favores a Draco no hay problema en que también yo pueda verme beneficiado por ellos

Harry ni siquiera sabía porque decía esas palabas, pero no veía otra forma de salir de tan incómoda situación, sin embargo la decepción y fragilidad que vio en Ginny lo desarmo quiso abrasarla pero ella camino hacia las escaleras y le dijo

- vete... no tienes derecho a tratarme así

- eres mi

- mujer… soy una mujer que no merece tanto odio de tu parte, no sé qué hice Harry no sé si lo merezca pero estoy cansada, desde que te vi en un ataúd estoy cansada y no tienes derecho a llevarme a un abismo y hacerme querer desear la muerte no es justo para James y para mi… vete- el no dijo nada tomo su saco y sin decir mas salió del departamento

Ginebra jamás se había sentido tan humillada, y jamás pensó llegar a odiar a Harry de la manera en que ahora lo odiaba, se sentía usada y poca cosa; todas aquellas inseguridades que había tenido cuando no se creía lo suficientemente mujer para ser la esposa de Harry Potter habían sido verdad, y eso le dolía, trataba de ser la misma de siempre por James, pero cuando se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación no podía evitar sentirse tan poca cosas y llorar; había querido pasar tiempo con su familia, de alguna forma todos la reconfortaban pero no era igual, su vida de alguna forma había perdido sentido cuando Harry murió pero James era su motor para seguir, aun lo era y su familia la ayudaba a salir adelante pero ahora allí en el bullicio natural de la madriguera mientas sus sobrinos y su hijo corrían entre risas y cada quien andaba en lo suyo ella simplemente se sentía fuera de lugar, estaba vacía, cansada, a comparación de cuando creyó a Harry muerto saberse sin su amor, saber que él no la ama, que nunca la amo que la odia, la hacía sentir… perdida.

- Va a decirme que te pasa, estas algo retraída- preguntó Hermione con preocupación

- solo estoy algo indispuesta- sonrió Ginny para tranquilizarla

- estas pálida, muy delgada y ojerosa, todo esto es por Harry ¿verdad?- pregunto la castaña con pesar

- me dijo cosas horribles- no pudo evitar las lágrimas que ahora caían por sus mejillas- me trato horrible

- no sé qué le pasa, pero lo voy a averiguar… no mereces todo esto Ginny y no puedes seguir dejando que te afecte a este extremo o te vas a terminar desvaneciendo- le dijo con preocupación al ver el estado de su mejor amiga

- quizás sea lo mejor- sonrió con melancolía la pelirroja

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- pregunto desconcertada Hermione

- hace unos días hicimos el amor, dijo que yo tenía que seguir cumpliendo mis deberes de esposa y que si le hacía esa clase de favores a Draco, el cómo mi marido tenía más derechos… me uso y me sentí tan sucia que por un segundo quise desaparecer y me puse a pensar que pasaría si yo ya no estuviera aquí- le conto con la mirada perdida mientras lagrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas

- James… eso pasaría, por dios Ginny ya tuvimos esta conversación hace 5 años, James te necesitaba y te sigue necesitando tú no eres esta Ginny… se cuanto lo has amado pero no puedes darle el poder de destruirte hasta este punto, tu vida vale más, muestra la valentía y la entereza que te caracteriza y sigue luchando por James, por ti- Ginny la vio con ternura y le sonrió

- lo sé, no puedo evitar sentirme tan cansada Hermione pero te aseguro que si sigo adelante es por James y porque sé que mi familia, que tú me quieren a su lado, pero no pidas seguir por mí, porque no puedo… yo solo quiero cerrar los ojos y descansar

- lo que necesitas es descansar y comer porque estas muy flaca y pálida y alejarte de Harry, te hace daño Ginny y si en verdad te dijo todo eso, lo mejor es que empecemos con el recurso de separación, es un recurso que usa los magos y si bien está en desuso creo que sería una buena idea optar por el

- ¿Qué es ese recurso?- Pregunto Ginny intrigada

- para no caer en el adulterio cuando dos magos ya no pueden convivir se separan, el Wizengamot mediante juicio determina si ambos deben estar separados y rehacer sus vida, siguen casados y no podrán casarse de nuevo pero les permite que no exista adulterio entre ello si por ahí deciden rehacer sus vidas con tras persona, solo se pude iniciar por acuerdo voluntario de ambos y el Wizengamot solo fallara a favor si en verdad es imposible que ustedes vuelvan estar juntos- le explico la castaña

- todo bien, y en caso Harry acepte ¿es seguro que el tribunal fallara a favor?- pregunto la pelirroja

- si consigo que Harry firme la solicitud el Wizengamot hará lo que Harry quiera- respondió Hermione

Jamás se había sentido más traicionado por un amigo como en esta ocasión, caminaba hecho una furia hacia la oficina de su miga con un papel arrugado en sus mano, lo que estaba escrito en el papel era una evidente tracción y estaba iracundo por el hecho, cuando llego hasta la puerta ni siquiera se presentó a la secretaria simplemente entro a la oficina cerrando de con fuerza la puerta tras de él; Hermione estaba tranquila, sabía cuál sería la reacción de Harry al enviarle la solicitud por mensajería en vez de ir a hablar con él, por un minuto pensó que evitar la reacción de Harry sería lo mejor pero al parecer no su amigo estaba peor de lo que se imaginaba.

- tú fuiste la de la idea ¿verdad?... porque dudo que Ginebra tuviera las agallas- la evidente prepotencia de Harry estaba comenzado a enfurecer a Hermione

- sí, evidentemente Ginny no sabe de leyes, ella solo quiere deshacerse de ti- Harry endureció el rostro al saber aquello

- ¿en verdad son tan estúpidas como para creer que le daré el camino libre para que ella valla y se revuelque con Malfoy?- pregunto Harry con rabia

- ¡ella solo quiere dejar de sufrir y tú la haces sufrir, soy su amiga y quiero lo mejor para ella!- grito Hermione enfurecida de la actitud de su migo

- ¡también la mía!- grito Harry- o eso creía pero al parecer me equivoque

- también te hago un bien a ti, es mejor que esto termine de una vez antes que sea demasiado tarde- le insto con voz calma

- ¿alejándola de mi te parece la mejor forma de ayudarme?- pregunto con furia golpeando con fuerza el escritorio de la castaña

- tú dices ya no amarla- lo provocó Hermione

- ya no la amo pero es mía, es mi mujer y es a mi lado donde debe estar- contesto con demencia el azabache

- ¿para que la hagas sufrir?- pregunto Hermione con sorpresa

- para lo que sea… eso a ti no te debe importar

- le haces daño y evidentemente ella a ti también, no se aun porque pero lo hace

- no trates de psicoanalizarme- rio con cansancio el azabache

- solo firma la solicitud Harry, por favor- suplico su amiga

- nunca, ve y díselo a tu amiguita… estará casada conmigo el resto de su vida y será mi mujer por el mismo tiempo si yo estoy ahora en el infierno la quiero conmigo mientras me quemo- y sin más salió de la oficina

- ¿Por qué te estas vengando Harry?- se preguntó Hermione cuando se vio sola en su oficina

Esto no le podía estar pasando, no otra vez, pero de alguna forma esta vez era distinto, se había sentido mal durante meses pero la última semana había sido mucho peor pues a sus continuo mareos se le había adicionado los vómitos y los ascos y la falta de su menstruación, miro nuevamente la poción que otrora trasparente había adquirido un color dorado, lo que significaba solo una cosa… nuevamente y de Harry… estaba embarazada y sola


End file.
